Naruto: The Missing Nin
by Lightimus
Summary: What if Naruto didn't belong to the world he has always lived in. Everyone believed that Obito's mangekyō sharingan was a space-time jutsu, but what if it wasn't. What if Obito's sharingan was a dimensional plane jutsu. Find out what happens when both of Obito's sharingan eyes are destroyed during the fourth shinobi war leaving Naruto to go back to where he is supposed to belong.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The missing nin

What if Naruto didn't belong to the world he has always lived in. Everyone believed that Obito's mangekyō sharingan was a space-time jutsu, but what if it wasn't. What if Obito's sharingan was a dimensional plane jutsu. Find out what happens when both of Obito's sharingan eyes are destroyed during the fourth shinobi war.

"The" - normal speak

"_The_"- normal thinks

"**The**" - Demonic speak

"_**The**_" - Demonic think

AU: The story beings where Kakashi and Obito were fighting in the separate dimension during the forth shinobi war. This is my first fanficion so I hope that all of you readers enjoy it.

I OWN NOTHING! Well that's not true, but I don't own Naruto so please support the official release.

Chapter 1

Kakashi was staring at Obito a mixture of emotions on his face. Unsure how to feel towards his old teammate from team Minato. Across from him stood Obito the sole reason the fourth shinobi war started. "_Why is he like this? What happened to make Obito so distorted?_" Kakishi thought. Looking at Obito Kakishi had a chill run down his spine, Obito's face looked completely euphoric. Looking at Obito he realized that he lost his humanity a long time ago.

"Why are you doing this Obito? If you truly do desire peace then why are you doing all of this? Because of you there have been tens of thousands of shinobi deaths, and you single handily started the fourth great shinobi war. All of this bloodshed and hatred, how can you possibly claim to bring about peace?" Kakashi said his voice laced with mixed emotions.

"Kakashi you understand nothing. There will never be peace, people will never be able to understand one another." Obito said in a voice devoid of any emotions.

"Then explain to me how you intended to make peace war" Kakashi roared.

"Simple Kakashi I will use the infinite tsukuyomi with the power of the Juubi to cast the genjutsu on the whole world. With this people will finally understand one another, don't you see! Everyone will be happy and have everything they ever wanted. We can have Rin back Kakashi!" His voice was filled with joy mimicking the expression on his face.

"_He can't be saved. I have to stop him here and now, but I cannot bring myself to kill him._" Kakashi thought.

Running scenarios of how he could stop or incapacitate Obito were racing through his mind. He was almost out of chakra with only enough left for one more jutsu. He couldn't think of any way to stop Obito without killing him using the last of his chakra for one final raikiri . Unsure of what to do Kakashi frantically began to thinking of an solution. "_Even if I cut a limb off he will be able to port back to Madara. I can't kill Obito I refuse too! Those who abandon their missions are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. Think Kakashi think! There has to be a way to stop him without killing him._"

While Kakashi was deep thought Obito took a stance preparing to charge.

"Sorry Kakashi but I must kill you. You having my sharingan has been a thorn in my side for far too long, it is about time that I took my eye back."

With that statement an idea burst into Kakashi's head, "_I don't have too kill Obito, I just have to destroy his and mine sharingan then he will be stuck here forever._"

"I can't let you do this Obito, I will stop you here. If I have to kill you so be it! I have never been able to keep any of my promises, but Naruto has kept every single one he has made so I will put my faith in him like everyone else _'If he thinks I intend to kill him I might be able to slip through his defenses and destroy his sharingan at the last possible second'_ let's finish this Obito!" Kakashi said his words full of remorse.

"You truly are scum Kakashi first you kill Rin, now you try to take my life too. You place missions above friends Kakashi? Killing you would truly be a gift to the shinobi world"

Kakashi flinched at Obito's words. He never realized he knew that because of him Rin died. He didn't mean to kill her, far from in fact. Rin chose her own death by having Kakashi pierce her with his Raikiri. First, Rin was kidnapped by the Mist village and made into a Jinchuuriki for the Sanbi. Kakashi then managed to rescue her, but that was all part of the Mist's plan in the first place. The enemy nin even pretended to chase them to hurry them up to Leaf village. They were planning to unleash the Sanbi once Rin and Kakashi are back to the Leaf, so it would attack the village. Rin was aware of that, so when Kakashi attacked their pursuers with Raikiri, she decided to step in his way so that Kakashi would hit her instead. She decided to die by the hands of the one she loved to protect the Leaf.

"You can't stop me Kakashi you are almost out of chakra, I can sense you only have enough left for one more jutsu." Obito said with amusement in his voice. "_I don't even have to dodge his attack, once I kill Kakashi I can teleport back to Madara and seal the Juubi in myself. Once that happens all of my wounds will heal and I I'll be indestructible._"

Taking one more look at each other theirs faces filled with disgust. With that both Kakashi and Obito charged at one another. Kakashi put his arm to the side and formed the last of his chakra into his hand for a raikiri. Obito surged forward planning on impaling Kakashi with his giant shrunken. When they were steps apart both moved their arms forward attempting to impale the other. Kakashi a second slower felt the weapon began to piece his chest pain surging through him. Pushing through the unbearable pain he began to see everything slow down. He began to bring his arm up at the last second before it struck Obito in his chest.

Obito not feeling Kakashi's jutsu hit through looked down to see a rapidly approaching raikiri aimed at his head. He tried to bring his head back in futile attempt to dodge it. He knew at this ranged and with Kakashi's speed that he would be able to hit him. Realizing this Obito knew that as long as Kakashi didn't kill him he with the strike he would be able to return back before he dead and seal the Juubi in himself. However instead of Kakashi aiming for his throat or skull he saw the hand rapidly approaching his right eye.

With the pain Kakashi's body was screaming for him to stop the shrunken. He knew that a second of hesitation would make his plan fail so he pushed through the pain as his hand neared Obito's eye. When his raikiri hit Kakashi felt his hand brush across Obito's eye giving him the identical scare he had for his left eye. Even with his body searing with pain overloading his nervous system he could feel his hand cut through the flesh and destroy the eye rendering it useless.

The second Kakashi finished his attack Obito jumped back pressing his hand firmly against his right eye feeling the unbelievable stinging pain and roared "DAMNIT KAKASHI!".

Barely able to stand Kakashi saw the rage prevalent on Obito's face. He was in unimaginable pain but he knew he couldn't stop here. Kakashi felt his lungs filling with blood and forcing its way into his throat. He pulled down his masked and smiled at Obito as blood began to seep from his mouth. At first Obito was slightly stunned he never before seen Kakashi's face and he always thought this is would be contorted from always covering it, however his face was completley normal and carried an expression that was nothing more than peaceful as Kakashi looked at him.

"Sorry Obito looks like you are going to be stuck here with me" he said in a gentle caring tone. Just as Kakashi said that he brought a kunai form his pouch and placed it at the bottom of his scar on his left eye. He felt his body going numb the raging pain in his chest beginning to subside. Obito beginning to see Kakashi's plan raced toward him throwing three kunai into his legs in an attempt to stop him from destroying the only way to leave the dimensional pocket.

Kakashi registering the pain as nothing more than a dull sensation placed his kunai at the bottom of his scar. Seconds before Obito reached kakashi he traced the scar to the bottom of his eye. He no longer felt any pain from the complete numbness that his body left him in. He saw Obito's faced filled with a mixture of anger and panic. Not even worrying about the pain that cutting and destroying his eye might bring he began to cut into it. Even though the pain should have been unimaginable he didn't feel a thing. As he began to be cut his eye he never felt more at peace than right now. Seeing his vision in his left eye back out he knew he finished what he had to do. His body slumped down and he landed on his knees.

Obito completely full of rage grabbed Kakashi by his throat and lifted him off the ground. "WHY KAKASHI! DAMIT WHY! We could have had everything we ever wanted but instead you throw it all away for what!? A child's promise!? Naruto will never be able to find such a thing as peace! When I don't return Madara won't be able to control the Juubi forever and eventually it will break through destroy everything in its path. You are a fool Kakashi..."

Obito began to crush his throat but Kakashi didn't care he knew Naruto would break any obstacle in his way. He smiled once last time at Obito as all of his memories of his once dear friend began to flicker through his mind. However, something happened that he wasn't expecting. Everything froze. Looking at Obito and the world around him everything was frozen, nothing moving as all. He saw a darkness approaching consuming everything his is path. The last thing he saw and felt was the endless abyss consuming him entirety.

With Naruto

Sitting down Naruto was exhausted and having Sakura heal his more than damage body felt like pure ecstasy throughout his nervous system. Wherever Sakura put her hands that were filled with medical ninjutsu chankra went the pain is that area dissipated and was willed with a soothing sensation. Naruto was thinking and formulating plans of how he would stop the Juubi and Madara. Not really sure how he would stop the two he entered his mindscape to council with his newly formed friend Kurama.

The first thing he realized was that his mindscape no longer resembled a sewer with water that went up to his ankles. He always found the place ugly and depressing. Instead of Kurama being in the recently opened cage from the seal he sat in the middle of a meadow with a forest surrounding the two. Naruto walked up to Kurama and said "Yo".

"**What's up kit?**" Kurama said while he sat in a meditative position restoring his recently exhausted chakra supply.

"Any clue how we can beat those two dattebayo?!"

"**Yes it quite simple really. We rip the two to shreds until there is nothing left of them.**" Kurama said with a cheeky grin.

"I don't know if we can do that the Juubi is the size of a mountain!"

"**Listen kit it doesn't matter if you think we can or can't because we will. You have never let me down before and I don't expect you to start now. Leave me to rest and gather my chakra, I suggest you do the same.**"

With that Naruto left his mindscape in order to focus on the Juubi and look for vulnerable positions on its body. When he opened his eyes he gasped because in the scene before him everything and everyone was frozen. Ninjas were frozen in mid air performing various task across the battlefield. Some were using jutsu's others handling various nin weapons. What stood out the most was the Juubi no longer trashing around, but which instead stood completely still. The most powerful force the world he knew of was being frozen in place by an unknown force. Naruto said "Sakura do you see this?". After a few seconds there was no reply and he didn't feel her healing him anymore. He swiveled around and saw Sakura frozen with her face full of uncertainty.

"Yo Sakura what are you doing?" asked Naruto.

No response

"Hey Sakura are you even listening to me?".

No response

He snapped his fingers in front of her face to which she did not react at all.

Naruto could do nothing but gape. He instantly thought he was under some sort of genjutsu. He tried to focus chakra in an attempt to break the genjutsu he thought he was under but he wasn't able to form a single drop of chakra. He began to panic but something began to happen. The world began blackening and from all sides he could see the darkness was racing towards him. Naruto did a quick three sixty degree scan and saw the abyss all racing towards one spot. That spot was right where he was standing.

In a matter of seconds he saw the void consuming everything in his path. Naruto frozen by fear felt the dark abyss reached him and the second it did he could feel himself falling. Unsure of what to do, or for that matter what was happening he began to focus all of his energy to sensing the world around him. After he sent his chakra out as far as he could he froze. Fear began tearing into his chest not sure what to make of the results of his chakra search ended. Naruto could not feel anything, not a single form of life or a structure for that matter anywhere around him. The burst of chakra he admitted was enough to cover a mile in distance surely he would have felt something a stone, grass, hell even a grain of sand would make him happy.

With this unsettling news Naruto began to panic thinking that the infinite Tsukuyomi was just preformed. However he pushed the thought out because Madara wouldn't have been able to cast it without absorbing the Juubi's chakra which he knew didn't happen because he was watching and sensing him the entire time Sakura was healing him.

Not knowing what to do Naruto relaxed as he began to free fall through the abyss. After a minute or so he began feeling a tickling sensation at the back of his head. He moved his hands to check his head but felt nothing but his blond locks and his skull completely undamaged.

Even though Naruto knew nothing was on the back of his head the tickling sensation began to increase until he began hearing an audible ringing sound in his head. As seconds pasted by the ringing grew louder and louder making him want break his head open. Thinking the worst he entered his mindscape and saw Kurama deep in thought with his eyes closed.

"Kurama! What's this noise! I feel like my head is going to explode."

Kurama's eyes slowing began to open and when he did he looked at Naruto and frowned.

"**Kit there is something I need to show you...**" Kurama said in a tone full of fear.

Naruto frowned he never heard the fox expressing fear before his voice. It was always filled with malice and not until recently until when the two bonded had he ever heard the fox in a happy tone. With this Naruto began to worry he never expected Kurama to talk in such a way for the entirety of his existence. He was the Kyuubi the one powerful of the tailed demons. Naruto heart sank he knew that if Kurama was afraid that whatever happened but truly be frightening.

"What's up Kurama do you know what's going on?"

"**No... but you have to see this kit. This is the first memory you have ever had and until a second ago I did not realize it existed. How it could have remain hidden from my sight until now is beyond me.**"

With that said Kurama extended his fist to the blond. Naruto held a more than confused look on his face. He shrugged his shoulders and put his fist against Kurama's. The second he did an explosion of sights, sounds, and smells rushed through his body.

Naruto opened his eyes only for them to be extremely blurry. He could hear people speaking but his ears were having problems understanding the voices.

"Fou... hoka... ito get away from the jin... Other ise...this...ilds... ilf... ill end... one min... " was all he was able to make out. A few more things were said but Naruto wasn't able to recognize any of it. As seconds began to tick by Naruto's vision began to improve along with his hearing. He couldn't control any part of his body as he realized it was a memory from when he was guessing a infant.

Over the sound of himself crying he heard a voice he knew he heard before but couldn't place who or where he heard it from.

"Wait! Calm Down!" said the foreign yet at the same time familiar voice.

At the sound of the voice his eye through the memory opened and what his saw as he looked up was none other than Obito wearing his orange mask that had a swirling pattern to a hole where his left eye should be.

At that second Naruto realized the memory he was seeing and everything that was happening down to every detail was as Minato explained to him when the seal was broken months ago from the night of that the Kyuubi attacked on Konoha.

Something happened though that Minato didn't say. He saw Obito uses his mangekyō sharingan before the battle between the two began. Naruto was sucked in with Obito but instead of entering a different dimension he was right where they were before Obito used his Sharingan. Everything after that played into perfect detail on account of what Minato told him.

After the memory ended Naruto looked up to Kurama who held a neutral face. Naruto looked Kurama in the eyes and asked"Everything that happened went exactly as the forth told us, but why do you think he didn't include the part when Obito used the mangekyō sharingan before the two begin fighting?"

"**I don't know kit but I have a few guesses to why. I would tell you now but we don't have time for it. Something is happening head back to your body now**."

When Naruto regained his senses he opened his eyes to see a light in front of him rapidly approaching. The second he hit the light his body was flooded by a variety of senses before he abruptly blacked out.

AU: Hey everyone I know this is quite the cliff hanger but I will try to get the next chapter uploaded this weekend. I have half of it written already but I want to wait a little before I release it to see if anyone reads my story. If you are enjoying it so far and you have friends who also read fanfiction I would greatly appreciate it if you recommended the story to them. No matter how much fun I have writing this story I write in hopes that I give people some entertainment. On that note everyone I would like to wish you and good day, and as always I will see you next chapter.

AU UPDATE: Hey guys sorry about how short the chapter was and how many mistakes were in it. I will revise much more thoroughly before I upload now. The chapter isn't that much different I just wanted to add more things seeing as how I kind of skipped and glossed over some parts. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the revised chapter I will try to get the second one done and uploaded later today. 7/12/13


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Naruto found himself walking through a forest. Each tree was carved into the shape to house shelves. On each shelf were scrolls of various shapes and sizes. Curiosity getting the better of him he retrieved a scroll at random from one of the trees. Unrolling the scroll he skimmed through the various texts that contained a variety of information. The titles of sections had heading such as "fifth birthday, academy graduation, first apartment". Becoming interested in the titles Naruto read the information below a few of the headings. About half way through the first he realized that the information in the scrolls were the memories he had throughout his life. Walking further into the forest he saw a tree slightly larger then the rest with numerous scrolls filling the racks with plenty of more room to fill with even more scrolls.

With his interest almost peaked he pulled the scroll at the bottom out and began reading the information. "Chakra molding, substitution jutsu, hedge jutsu, sexy jutsu..." after reading about the first jutsu that Naruto perfected he burst out laughing. He couldn't believe how far he had came along as a shinobi. From the start he was dead last at the ninja academy in Konoha and now he was one of the strongest shinobi of his time. He now knew several S-class jutsus along with being able to control not only natural chakra but also the Kyuubi's. Naruto found the irony almost too humorous as he began bursting out laughing.

As his laughter died down he started to form a lump in his throat. He began recalling the recent events that led to his situation of being stuck in his mindscape. He was worried and depressed with the uncertainty of what just happened. He began thinking that he was all alone again just like when he was younger when the entire village despised him. Naruto began to choke up a bit and felt his eyes starting to tear up. Right when Naruto was about to break down and cry from the injustice of his life a familiar voice roared which began shaking the foundation of his mindscape.

"**KIIIIIITTTTT! I know you're out there so hurry out and come to me! I have been waiting for hours you brat!**"

At that second Naruto realized that he would never be alone again. If he woke up and was still in the black void Kurama would be there. Even if his body never regained consciousness he knew that he would have Kurama.

Naruto found it slightly amusing that his new found friend was considered a demon in everyone else's eyes and that even though the being once held more rage than anything else he befriended him. Even more so Naruto had every right to hate the Kyuubi more than anything else seeing as how he killed both of his parents condemning him to a lonely life of abuse for the first few years of his life.

Naruto chuckled when he realized that he was finding solace from the entity that caused him the lonely and broken life of his childhood. Dismissing the thoughts that started to flood his head he headed off in the direction that he heard Kyuubi's voice.

After a slight jog Naruto came into the meadow at the center of his mindscape. There Kurama stood just tapping a paw against himself with irritation evident in his eyes.

"**There you are brat! What took you so long I have been waiting here for hours!**" said Kurama with a scowl on his face.

"Yea yea fuzz ball I'm here. I didn't take you for the kind of demon to wine like a child when you have to wait" Naruto said smirking while he looked away with one eye open to see the fox's reaction.

Kurama's face contorted and he appeared like he was about to split Naruto in two. He tensed his body and let out a menacing growl. Right when he was ready to attack the boy his body relaxed and a grinned from ear to ear. Kurama realized that Naruto was just joking with him similar too how best friends joke with each other all the time. Kurama felt a warm sensation in his chest and wondered if this is what it's like to have a friend. Never once in his existence did he consider anyone but the sage of six path a friend. The feeling of having a friend bring peace to his mind and he looked at the blond boy with a grin going every wider.

"**Cheeky brat you're lucky I am in a forgiving mood today otherwise I would have ripped you to shreds.**"

Naruto seeing Kurama's reaction and understanding every part of it mimicked Kurama's huge grin. He knew that even if he was stuck in his mindscape or the black void for the rest of his life it wouldn't that bad at all.

"While you were off doing who knows what kit. I have some good news to tell you. But, let me tell you everything before you say anything. I have a lot to say and I will not tolerate any interruptions. Got it?"

Naruto quickly nodded and dropped his smile to put on a series face.

"**First off let's begin with the good news. When you hit that light at the end of the void you reentered the world. The blackout was nothing more than you hitting the ground at blinding speeds. Luckily I was able to put my cloak on you before you hit the ground so instead of dying you only have a few broken bones and gashes. I have already started healing those wounds for you...**"

"Thanks Kurama you're the best dattebayo!" Naruto abruptly said.

"**I told you not to interrupt me you brat! besides if you die I die too that's the only reason I did what I did!**" the giant fox said with anxiety filling in his voice.

"Right Right sorry Kurama please continue I didn't mean to interrupt" Naruto said with his signature grin.

The fox huffed and then sighed composing himself to continue. Naruto had no trouble interacting with him at all but the gestures felt so foreign to him from not using them in decades. He coughed into his paw and continued to say...

"**Anyway kit onto the bad news. You are going to be out for about three days but don't worry I'll have you all healed up and back to normal by then. The problem isn't the time it's going to take to recover it is who found you in that crater you made leaving the black abyss. It's a woman who seems honest and sincere she wrapped you up in bandages and has you in the back of her wagon in a traveling caravan of merchants. The merchants you are traveling with are either ignorant or just idiotic. None of the merchants can mold a single amount of chakra and they are moving across the battlefields of the fourth war with not a care in the world. If a pack of white zetsu's attack I will have to accelerate the healing process possible leaving permanent damage on your body. With all that said it looks like we are going to pass the next three days here in your mind. Alright that's all I got to tell you kit, what do you think?**"

Naruto went deep into his thoughts as he started to hum while he closed his eyes. "I guess we can just get to know each other while we wait for three days then."

Three Days Later

Naruto began to open his eyes only to snap them shut right away. It had been about three days since he last been conscious and he had the misfortune to wake up during the day. After getting over the searing pain from the sun frying his retina he slowly opened his eyes to see a blue sky with clouds here and there from the window. Being instinctual he tried to stretch his arms and legs but couldn't move his body when his tried.

"_Oi fox, what's gives I thought you said I would be healed by now._"

"_**Look down you idiot.**_"

Naruto looked down to see nearly his entire body in a cast which was covered with bandages.

"_Oh, my bad Kurama._"

After Kurama snorted and Naruto rolled his eyes he began to feed chakra to his muscles to break the cast. After he fed a miniscule amount of chakra to his body Naruto flexed all of his muscles which created a loud cracking sound when the cast broke in numerous places. He then proceeded to stretch and yarn. He noticed his body was pretty stiff but that wasn't anything surprising seeing as how he was immobile for three days. As Naruto began to relax and massage himself he looked around to see he was in a cart. The interior wasn't fancy but had a roof a small cot he was resting on. There were window on both sides of the cart and numerous trading good he assumed the merchant would trade and sell.

BANG!

"Ah! What the hell!" Naruto yelled when the door to the carriage burst open.

There stood a girl who looked to be around his age somewhere between the age of seventeen and nineteen. The first thing he thought was how pretty she was. The girl had green eyes and red hair. She was in great health with a curvy body. After a few minutes though she still didn't say anything, she just stared at him with her mouth wide open and her eyes growing so big that they might just pop out of her head.

"Yo. What's up?", no response.

"Umm, Thanks for..." was as far as Naruto got before the girl started screaming. She quickly but gingerly placed her arms on Naruto's chest and back in an attempt to lay him back down.

"I'm sure you are wondering where you are and what's happening but you can't move! Your body is broken and mangled it's a miracle who haven't died yet, but if you keep moving you will kill yourself." The girl was frantically trying to help him tears beginning to form at her eyes. Naruto not sure what to did the only thing he wanted to do. He burst out laughing. Not the traditional laugh or two but the full blown maniacal laughter that one gets from time to time. The girl just froze not sure what to do. "_Is he crazy? Does he want to kill himself? Should I really have saved him? Maybe he was almost dead for a reason, maybe he did horrible things_". Thoughts and scenarios began racing through her head. Naruto quickly caught on to her change in expression and frowned.

"Hey hey, don't be down look I'm fine" Naruto then raised his arm up so the girl could inspect it "see I'm fine not a scratch on my body all healed up".

The girl froze and looked him over once more. She could not see a single cut, bruise, or drop of blood on the boy. She thought it was strange how he stopped bleeding within hours that she bandaged and casted him but recovering from the injuries he had was unbelievable and in three days was bordering on insanity. She couldn't believe her eyes she just gaped at the blond boy.

"Sorry If I scared you there. I'm a really quick healer you see? The name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Thanks for taking care of me while I was out but if you wouldn't mind could I ask you some questions?" Naruto said with an honest and caring smile.

The girl just started for a few more seconds and then she realized she was staring "my name is Eclair, and taking care of you was no trouble at all" she said as she gave him a warm smile. She instantly pushed all of the dark thoughts out of her head seeing and hearing the sincerity of the boy before her. Getting over the fact that Naruto had an unnatural ability to heal she nodded to him and said "feel free to ask me whatever you want'".

Naruto smiled and said "Okay First question where are we?"

"You are in my wagon which is part of the traveling merchants of fire country. I am the groups doctor as well as a general goods trader."

"Okay second question, why are you freely roaming around fire country during the fourth shinobi war" Naruto said with a little edge in his voice.

"The fourth shinobi war? There has never been a fourth war. The last great shinobi war the third. Do you mean one of the wars solely between two of the nations?" Eclair said with a quizzical look.

"What are you talking about Eclair? You know the fourth shinobi war? It started within the last month surely you have heard of it! This whole continent is a battle ground how are you traveling in the middle of a war zone, that's quite dangerous you know." said Naruto in a serious matter.

Instead of replying Eclair moved her hands and started feeling Naruto's head. At first Naruto was just dumbfounded by the action before he asked "what are you doing?".

Instantly Eclair responded "checking for head trauma".

"Why would you do that" asked Naruto.

"I am positive a fourth shinobi war hasn't started seeing as how I was at the fire lands capital city three days ago. The most likely reason you would assume that a war broke out a month ago is from head trauma." Eclair said in a matter of fact tone. "Sure tensions are high between the lands but the village leader in the leaf village has been working as a pillar of peace between various villages for years now".

"_Kurama what's going on? What does Eclair mean there is no war going on?_"

"_**I don't know kit but she isn't lying in fact she sounds as if she is completely positive that no war is happing. However I think I know what might be happening. Right before we fell into that black void I felt a spike in chakra which was undoubtedly Obito's. I think they maybe his space-time jutsu malfunctioned and took us to the past.**_"

Seeing Naruto's face go through a variety of emotions Eclair asked "are you sure you are alright? Try lying down. Just because I can't find anything wrong with your head doesn't necessarily mean you don't have trauma" Eclair suggested in a warm voice.

Gathering his thoughts Naruto had just two more questions to ask.

"Ok second to last question then who is the current hokage of the Leaf?"

"I'm not sure who is... sorry..." Eclair said in a hushed tone.

"How do you not know who the hokage is!? They are the stronger shinobi in the Leaf! Well anyways, do you know what the hokage looks like at least?" Naruto said exasperated.

"Sorry I only know the current feudal lord of fire country. Many civilians don't know too much about the shinobi world. Oh! but I'm positive that the current hokage has blond hair!" Eclair said in a much chipper voice.

"_YES! That means the current Hokage is Tsunade baa-chan!_"

"Sorry for all the questions Eclair, but this is my last one!" Naruto said which is signature grin.

Eclair was really starting to like Naruto. "_He seems so happy and he has a kind and caring personality! Not only that those eyes of his are so beautiful! I have never seen someone who had azure colored eyes before. Maybe we can get to know each other more while we travel to the next village!_" Eclair was almost giggling with excitement when Naruto asked his last question.

"What day of the year is it." he asked a little sheepishly.

"Oh? Today is October tenth."

With that Naruto's face brightened up. That meant that he had almost a year before the war would start and since he blacked out on the seventh he was now officially eighteen! With Eclair's answer Naruto's grin widened and said "all right! Thanks so much for everything. Unfortunately I got a lot of stuff to do and only so little time to do it!". With that Naruto got up but realized he was in nothing more than his underwear and we still covered with bandages.

"EHH! Where are my clothes!?" shouted Naruto at the top of his lungs.

"Err...well your old clothes where completely shredded and covered in blood so I just tossed them, sorry! Besides the clothes had to come off so I could cover you with bandages." Eclair said with her matter of fact tone a second time to Naruto.

Naruto's eyebrow twitch and he whispered "you didn't see it, right?".

Eclair cocked her head to the side and said "see what?"

Naruto instantly began flailing his arms about and said "never mind never mind! It was nothing, just some stupid thought.

Eclair smiled at the blonds antics and said "well since you don't have any cloths, and not wearing anything is unacceptable how about these then?" Eclair went over to a chest and pulled out a pair of black sweats along with a long sleeve blue shirt they has orange stripes going down the side. Seeing the cloths Naruto began to smirk and said "can I have those! they look really cool!".

"Uh okay Naruto. I was going to get something a little more attractive but if you like these so much then you can have them." she said with a sign hoping she could get the blond into something a little more fancy.

Naruto inspected the clothes and said, "thanks! These will last a long time too. Well now that I got something to wear I got to start moving. I promise to play you back one day, and if you ever come to Konoha say you know Naruto and someone will point you in my direction." With that Naruto slipped the clothes on and exited the wagon in one fell swoop.

"Naruto just travel with me. Konoha is a five day journey by foot and around three days by hoarse or wagon." Elair said to Naruto as he began jogging alone side of the wagon.

"Heh, not for me. I know this road I'll be able to run back to the village in a few hours" said Naruto with a cheeky grin.

Eclair was about to argue but Naruto suddenly burst into flames. His body erupted with orange flames that dance on and around his body. Naruto gave Eclair one final solute and a smile before he disappeared like he was never even there.

The second Naruto activated his Kyuubi cloak he sped off towards Konoha at incomprehensible speeds.

An hour or so later...

Naruto was running along an all too familiar path though an even more familiar forest. Once the great walls of the leaf were within his view he deactivated his Kyuubi cloak and started at a leisurely pace to Konoha's entrance. As Naruto neared the front gates he saw the ever two diligent guards Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane. As he began to enter the village he smiled at the two who just gave him quizzical looks. After about three steps he felt a firm grip on his shoulder and turned to see Izumo.

"Excuse me but only Konoha nin and citizens with the proper paperwork can enter the village" Izumo said with a smile of his face but his voice full of threats.

"Oi. What's the deal Izume? I bet you don't pick on anyone but me". said Naruto with annoyance in his voice as he shrugged his arm off his shoulder.

At first Izume just started at the blond boy confused to not only how he knew his name but how he associated himself as his friend. Unsure what to do he called in a anbu squad with his radio. Without warning Naruto was surrounded by four anbu guards.

"Please come with us" said one of the four. He could tell it was a man from his husky voice. The only marker of an identifier was the mouse mask the man wore which was only slightly different from the other three.

"Hey hey! what's the problem here?! Don't you recongize me? I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

No response

"Come on everyone knows me Na-ru-to Uz-u-maki" expressive every syllable in his name to give insult to the intelligence of the anbu surrounding him.

Without even saying anything the anbu behind Naruto attempted to hit the back of his neck at a pressure point to cause him to lose consciousness. Instinctively Naruto moved his arm behind his head catching the blow. Naruto turned his head ever so slightly sending the man a chilling glare. "What's the deal man? Looking for a fight".

Again without warning the four anbu jumped back and began forming hand signs that Naruto recognized as fire style fire ball jutsu. Again reacting on instincts Naruto jumped high and away and began running from the anbu squad. As he began running through the streets of Konoha he realized three things. The first is that for some reason all of the buildings that were destroyed by Pein were back, this could have meant he traveled back further than anticipated. The second was that even more squads of anbu started to chase him in an effort to capture him. Third was that the only way to stop the onslaught of shinbo would be to head to the hokage's office and get baa-chan to call off the attack.

With the anbu squads, and now even a few Jōnin joining the pursuit. Naruto had to began to flow even more chakra into his limbs to give him the speed he needed to outrun his pursuers. As he neared the hokage's building he noticed a squad of shinobi holding a formation to defend the building. "_What the hell is going on?! Why the hell is everyone trying to capture me?_" Realizing he wouldn't be able to get into the hokage's building alone he formed his chakra into a justu that Naruto was so familiar with that he no longer needed to form a hand sign for it.

"Multiple shadow clone justsu" Naruto shouted.

The second his did the area he was in filled with smoke. After a few seconds the smoke subsided clearing the area around him which revealed around a hundred clones. The clones charging forward began to distract all of the shinobi while he slipped in the hokage's office through the open window. To his surprise no one was in the office. He walked over to his Tsunade's desk to see a photo frame that was never there before. He picked it up to see something unsettling. There in the frame stood a picture of his mother and father Minato and Kushina who had a young girl around the age of fifteen between the two. The girl had blond hair similar in color as Minato's but had violet eyes such as Kushina's. He could tell the girl was obviously the daughter of his parents by the striking resemblance between the two. Looking at the picture caused Naruto's head to spin. "_There was no way I have a sister. My parents died at my birth due to Obito, so there is no way they would have been able to have a daughter._" Even so, there stood a girl the spitting image of his parents.

Unsure what to do and with his head spinning he exited the office from the window he came in. When he landed he saw the last of his shadow clones get finished off disappearing with a puff of smoke. Then he say someone he knew and trusted who stood close to the edge of the group of nin that just eradicated his shadow clones. The very sight of the person caused him to relax and calm down. There was the first person who he ever loved, none other than Hinata Hyuga. He walked over and gently placed his hand on her. When Hinata span to see who was grapping her shoulder she froze. Naruto began to give her a huge smile and pulled her closer in an attempt to hug her.

To his surprise instead of receiving a warm hug he got a gentle fist to his chest that was filled with enough chakra that almost caused his heart to rupture. Clutching his chest he looked up to see Hinata. Her byakugan was already activated and her expression carried trace amounts of hate. Looking around he saw he was surrounded. Doing a full three sixty turn he say numerous allies looking at him with the intent to hurt him, possibly even kill him. He saw Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and many more of his friends from Konoha.

"_Kurama this isn't good. If they are going at me all at once, I won't be able to get out of this alive. I think we're going to have to try silver release to get out of this._"

(Silver Release: something I (think I) created. Silver Release is when Naruto uses Kurama's chakra while Kurama gathers Natural chakra to give Naruto an unrivaled strength and potency of chakra)

"_**I don't know kit. The last time we tried it, the massive amount of chakra collapsed into us knocking you out for a few day after it fried your chakra coils.**_"

"_I know but what other choice do we have but to die if we don't try it. I won't be able survive with just your chakra._"

The two being in an agreement began to focus their chakra to enter silver release. It only took a matter of seconds before Naruto erupted in flames from the Kyuubi cloak. Once he did and everyone felt the massive surge of chakra they backed off giving Naruto plenty of space. As Kurama began to pull natural chakra into his body he felt excruciating pain as his body was beginning to collapse in on its self as the massive amount of chakra that began to form. Right when Naruto thought he was going to collapse and die the chakra's in his body formed an equilibrium. His chakra levels soared and a silver aura of pure chakra radiated from his body. His eyes normally blue were now silver with the formation of a star for a pupil. Nearly everyone who surrounded him began to shiver or flee from the massive chakra signature he was admitting.

Right when he was sure everyone would flee from him a woman roared "STOP!".

Just from that one command everyone froze. As ninja began to clear a path so Naruto could see the speaker he felt as time froze as he saw who said it. None other than Kushina Uzumaki his deceased mother stood.

"Our village has no qualms with you stranger. Minato might be away but I am an S-ranked ninja too, don't ya know?" Kushina said with a loud voice full of anger.

Naruto couldn't say a word he was frozen his body and mind refused to work not understanding what was happening.

Kushina seeing the boys indifference sent out her chakra chains which have enough strength to suppress even the Kyuubi, she had no doubt it would be able to stop the boy in front of her. To her amazement the second they hit the boys silver aura they bounced off. In that second fear griped her. If her chakra chains couldn't even get near the boy who chakra levels were so strong they were almost unreadable she knew that whoever this boy considered an enemy was doomed.

Kushina was about to give the order for full retreat and evacuation of the village when the weight of the boys chakra abruptly stopped. The boy's aura of chakra disappeared and his chakra levels went all the way down to almost zero. Once the chakra left the boy she could see all of his features. There the spitting image of Minato stood, with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. When she saw the whisker marks on the blonds face, her entire resolve to stop the menace that was invading her village left. While she was looking at the boys face, tears began to run down from his eyes.

The boy began a slow approach to her his entire body trembling. The boy who just stood before her a minute ago and held enough power to single handily destroy the village looked more weak and vulnerable then child left alone and abandoned. The boy fell to his knees extending his arms towards her. Kushina never felt more compelled to do anything in her life. She ran to the boy and embraced him. He embraced her back instantly. The action of what she was doing felt so right and completely natural. Kushina could hear the sobs of the boy and feel the tears beginning to wet her shit.

"Shh, it's going to be okay" said Kushina as she soothed Naruto as she stroked his hair.

Never feeling more at peace before Naruto slowly drifted away and fell asleep.

AU: well I know that is a sappy ending to the chapter but this is how I feel Naruto would have reacted if he ever met his mother in reality. Sorry I was a day late with uploading this chapter but I ended up revising it numerous time to try and get it to what I felt as right. Anyway I'm not going to upload for about a week. The next week I have an exam and final for a summer class I'm taking so I need to spend all of my free time studying. However, on the 19th I will take my math final and right after that my family is going on a beach vacation. The drive is six hours and I won't have to be the one to drive so that gives me six hours to start chapter three. I doubt I will finish it in that time but I will most likely have chapter uploaded before 7/22. Now I plan to continue writing this for awhile and I promise an explanation for what's happening next chapter along with how I plan to proceed with this series. Well anyway that is as much as I have to say. If you have the time please leave a review and as always by dear readers I'll be back with a new chapter real soon.

Sincerely,

Light


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

As the first beams of light began to fill the room Naruto's was in, he began to arouse. He felt unnaturally groggy as he went to rub his eyes. Looking around he was in a strange room. It seemed quite homely having furniture of a normal bedroom: night stand, dresser, even a desk. Despite the appearance of the room Naruto realized it was more of a cell. The walls were made of stone with the window having bars on the outside to prevent him from escaping. Even the door was large and made of reinforced steel. The first thought that crossed Naruto's mind was how he got here.

The second Naruto thought of his last memory his body began to shutter. He remembered the strange occurrences of his friends attacking him and chasing him through Konoha. While he was going through the previous day's events he remembered his encounter with Kushina. A mixture of emotions rushed through his head and his breath started to quicken almost instantly become ragged. Naruto's first thought was he was under the infinite tsukuyomi and that he failed is stopping Madara. Slowly though he pushed the thoughts out because if he was under infinite tsukuyomi his ideal world wouldn't have his friends trying to kill him.

Almost going into a panic attack he came to the conclusion that he was under a extremely powerful genjutsu. Beganing to mold his chakra only for an unbearable burning sensation to be felt in his chest. Panicking he pulled off his shirt and look at his chest to see an intricate seal that was meant to prevent him from molding chakra.

Frantically Naruto refused to be tricked by the genjutsu as he brought forth Kurama's chakra as the Kyuubi cloak began to form on him. Right when the cloak formed his body surged with waves of pain as the seal refused to let him mold chakra.

"**Stop it Kit! This seal is s-ranked at least. It is almost as powerful as the seal that was placed on me.**"

In Naruto's panic he dismissed the fox believing he was an apparition created from the genjutsu he was under. Naruto brought fourth another large amount of the Kyuubi's chakra only for the pain to increase tenfold. The second he did alarms started going off and nin dressed in medical cloths rushed into the room.

"**Kit if you don't stop you could kill yourself! All the chakra you form is transferred in raw energy to break your body apart. IDIOT STOP!**" Kurama roared.

They began to restrain him and in doing so Naruto's panic only increased. Refusing to accept the false reality he believed he was in, Naruto brought forth as much of Kurama's chakra that his body could handle. When he did instead of feeling the pain of the seal he looked down to see it distorted. He broke it. With more and more staff entering his room Naruto sent out numerous chakra claws to knock the medical personal out of the room or into walls knocking them unconscious.

Naruto then took all of the chakra in his system and send it out with a large burst while he screamed "RELEASE"! The amount of chakra that Naruto released would have been enough to stop even the most powerful s-ranked genjutsu. The burst of chakra was enough to cover the entire village and almost every ninja froze feeling the overwhelming force pass by them. When the world around him didn't melt away he began to panic and thought that he would need even more chakra to break his genjutsu. Right before he began to form another wave of chakra he saw someone and froze.

When Kushina felt the powerful surge of chakra she woke up from the chair she was sleeping in and raced to the blonds room. Right when she arrived medical staff were pushed from his room with what looked like pure chakra. As she sensed the strange claws she could tell it was exactly what she thought it was. Right when she reached the doorway the boy was covered in orange flames that raided from his body. She sensed the cloak was powerful pure chakra. She never saw anything like it before.

Within seconds of her arrival to the room it exploded in light as a huge burst of chakra rushed from the boy body and exploded outwards. "_How is he doing this? The seal I put on him was strong enough to even contain some of the tailed beasts?!_".

The boy looked exhausted dark circles forming under his eyes. He was sluched from the evident exhaustion that was filling his body. She could see the seal she placed on his chest was distored and broken. She compared his appearance from yesterday which now seemed much darker and void of the uncertainty she saw earlier in his eyes. Now he appeared feral ready to attack anything he saw. His eyes had a clear intent to hurt anyone or anything willing to come near him.

Kushina's body was screaming for he to react, so she pulled out a kunai ready to defend herself. Then something just as strange as yesterday happened. The second the boy looked at her he froze. He didn't react at all, the only thing changing about the boy who just froze up was from the flicker of emotions she could see pass through his blue eyes. Not sure whether to engage the boy or try to talk yet another unpredictable thing happened. The room was filled with the grotesque sound of a popping noise.

Kushina looked at the boy to see he used one of his thub to break his pinkie on his left hand. She saw no pain cross his face as his did so. He held the same empty stare at her the second he saw her. A second passed and a second sickening popping noise filled the room. Kushina dropped her kunai and walked over to the boy. She saw him moving to beak a third finger of his left hand and raised her hand in the air.

Naruto after breaking a second finger and not feeling the world around him fade away froze. "_Why hasn't the genjutsu ended yet?! Not only have I sent a chakra wave to disrupt it, but I also broke two of my fingers. I should have snapped out of it by now._"

Thinking he needed to force himself into more pain he moved his pointer finger to break his middle one which would leave him with three broken fingers, the pain would definitely wake him up from the genjutsu. The second he was about to break it he felt a strong force hit his left cheek with enough force to turn his head to the side. The simple impact of the slap was enough to bring him somewhat back to his senses. When his turned his head back he saw Kushina standing in front of him crying.

"What are you doing dattebane?" she shrieked.

Naruto's brain couldn't understand what was happing. Right in front of him stood his supposedly deceased mother who looked very much alive. The only way he was wrapping his head around the events of the last three days was the fact that he believed he traveled through time from Obito's mangekyō sharingan. However he knew that wasn't possible seeing his friends his age living in the village as well as his mother being alive and well. There was no way he could fathom how things were happening around him except for some sick genjutsu that was placed on him. But, Naruto knew he wasn't in a genjutsu anymore seeing as how he used more than enough methods to escape even the most powerful of genjutsus.

Naruto nearly driving himself to insanity trying to think of an answer to his problems felt a warm embracement around him. He stiffened as his realized that his mother was hugging him.

"This can't be happening" Naruto said in a barely audible voice.

"It can and it is you Idiot!" said Kushina in between sobs.

Kushina released the boy from the hug and held her hands on the boys shoulders looking him in the eye.

"I know you think you are in a genjutsu but what is happening is very real" Kushina said her voice starting to pick up confidence.

"No. This can't be real, you are dead" said Naruto his voice completely devoid of emotion.

"How can you say that!? I am alive here in front of you right here right now dattebane!" Kushina said her voice beginning to pick up a hint of anger.

"I know you can't be alive because you and dad died protecting me the day I was born DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted his voice shaking from rage and melancholy.

Kushina froze not sure what to do, she never left the hospital that Naruto was held in refusing to be very far from the boy who she believed to be her missing son. Exactly eighteen years from this day her son was kidnapped from a strange man wearing an orange mask and a black cloak. The second he appeared he took Naruto from the Nurse holding him and began to flicker away from reality. His body distorted as he was pulled in on himself to Kushina's horror as the kidnapper and her newly born son disappeared from existence not leaving a single trace. The boy who now stood before her looked exactly like Minato. Blond spiky hair, blue eyes, and even having a similar jaw lane. Not sure what to do she simply said asked the boy his name.

"What is your name?"

"What?" the boy responded.

"Your name" Kushina restated the question.

"You should know it, you gave it to me... Naruto"

Knowing that only herself, Minato, Jiraiya and a few select others knew the name of her kidnapped son she did something she wanted to her entire life. She pulled Naruto in such a tight hug and said "I found you, I finally found you after all these years."

Naruto not understanding anything what was happening decided he just didn't care. The one person who he always wished he had in his life was right in front of him. "_Who cares if none of this makes sense. The one thing I have ever wanted is right here with me. A family, no... my family_". Deciding to just accept the unacceptable Naruto put his arms around his Mother and hugged her back. He rested his chin on Kushina's shoulder and closed his eyes.

As he opened them he saw a girl not much younger than him with her face twisted in a snarl standing at the door to the room. She had blond hair and violet eyes. Naruto swore he saw the girl before but before he could react she ran forward and yelled "GET DOWN". By simply observing the young girl Naruto could tell she was a seasoned shinobi. The girl reached for a pole on her back but to his surprise when she brought it into her hands it was a scythe. Naruto knew he had few seconds to react but with his few precious seconds to defend himself he used them to move Kushina to safety and out of harm's way.

Kushina oblivious to everything but her long lost child didn't even hear the scream from behind her. She only started to come back to reality when she felt Naruto move his arms down to her sides but before she could say anything Naruto threw her with such ease that she didn't have time to react. As she started to spin her body in mid air Kushina was horrified by the scene in front of her. Her eldest daughter pulled her blade against her missing elder brother.

The girl aimed to slice Naruto in half. As the scythe went to slice him diagonally he was barelly able to dodge by stepping back and spinning showing his back to his enemy. Normally he would never leave himself so open but with his front hidden he would be able to form a rasengan without her noticing. As he continued to turn he eyes widened. Instead of the girl stopping her swing to defend herself she was continuing the momentum of the swing by using her body as an axel to increase the speed of her scythe. It was rotating around her torso using the blades wight as a pendulum. Even before Naruto could fully turn around the pole end of the scythe smashed into the side of his head and sent him reeling. The strength of the impacted caused his vision to flicker. When he felt his body hit the floor he regained his vision to see the girl standing above him with her scythe's tip poised inches above his neck.

Kushina's eyes then started to bulge as she saw Lekki form a rasengan in her other hand ready to mercilessly attack her brother. A second before the rasengan would hit Kushina screamed "STOP!" and she instantly froze.

Naruto watched as the ragengan faded in the girl's left hand as she stopped the control and circulation of chakra to make it. She did however not move the scythe a single millimeter.

"Why should I stop!? Because of this boy the entire village was distracted solely on him! while our shinobi tried to capture him a group of nin kidnapped Raisa! How could you leave her with only a citizen!? She is only ten and the child of a kage! How could you leave her unprotected for so long!? What could you possible be doing that is more important than your family's safety? With Dad gone you knew it would be dangerous so why? WHY WHY WHY WHY!?"

Before Lekki began screaming in rage Naruto had already began pulling natural chakra into his body. He entered sage mode within a few seconds and started to search for the chakra signature of the girl Raisa. He knew that if she was within a hundred miles he could be able to locate her within a few minutes.

Kushina was silent for a few seconds. Her face was hidden as she hung her head. "_How could I think my son would return after eighteen years? He is probally a nin from another village that was sent to distract us while they kidnapped my daughter. I'm not sure how he knew Naruto's name but that is for a another time._"

Kushina raised her head revealing her face. Her expression was firm and in her eyes one could see the years and knowledge that shaped her into the fearsome shinobi she was.

"Restrain the boy and escort him to the intelligence division. There have Ibiki found out everything he knows. I am going to get three anbu squads to search for Raisa." Kushina said in a very authoritative voice.

Lekki nodded and moved to restrain the boy but when he opened his eyes she flinched. They were yellow and looked similar to a frogs. Before she could say something to Kushina Naruto said "I found her" his voice holding a sweet tone.

Kushina's anger flared and said "found who?" in a sarcastic tone. When she looked at the boy again she was transfixed on his eyes. "_Senjutsu? That's impossible only Jiraiya and Minato have the toad contract and Jiraiya is the only one who can control natural chakra. It has to be some sort of genjutsu or contact lens_".

"She is around thirty miles out and moving quickly with a squad of four ninja, I should be able to get her and bring her back within an hour."

"Oh? Is that so? Even if that was true how could you possible catch up to them and return within an hour? It takes an hour for the average shinobi to travel twenty five miles, think before you speak moron, then maybe someone could believe your lies." Lekki said in a annoyed tone.

In response the blond boy smiled. Lekki was slightly taken aback because the smile was earnest and honest. It was unbefitting of someone in his position.

"Like this." Naruto said as he moved his hand towards the scythe poised at his neck.

Naruto then firmly grabbed the scythe as he effortlessly moved it away. Regardless of how much force Lekki put into moving her scythe it had no effect. She struggled to stop the boy but he was unfazed by it. The sharp end of the scythe was pressed firmly into the boys hand but it wouldn't cut and not a single drop of blood could be seen. Once he causally stood up Naruto walked over to the stone wall. Kushina and Lekki just watch the boy for a second transfixed by the fact that Lekki's scythe couldn't even cut the boy.

Naruto turned around and faced his mother and the peculiar girl in the room. He lifted his arm parallel to the ground and tightened a fist. He then brought it against the wall which instantly gave way and made an exit big enough for him to walk out through.

"Be back in an hour, I promise" Naruto said before he jumped out of the room with such speed that Lekki believed he wasn't even human.

As Naruto sped out of the village in seconds he closed his eyes and focused all of his senses on the kidnapped girl miles out. Her chakra signal would be much harder to track now that he was moving. Not being able to pull in natural chakra while moving he would need Kurama's help if he was going to gather more natural chakra now. He knew Kurama wouldn't be too keen to comply seeing as how he yelled at him earlier and dismissed his existence all together too. "_You there Kurama?_". After no response he knew he wouldn't get the fox's help for awhile so instead he focused on just pressing on forward.

"_Wish_ _I could used Kurama's chakra to get there faster. I would be able to almost half my time but I need senjustsu to track this girl. Man this sucks! This is gonna take forever!_" Naruto thought as he sped toward the group of four nin plus one.

With the wind whipping at his face and the blur of the scenery as he sped past it Naruto would reach his target in no time at all.

After about twenty minutes of running Naruto was running low on natural chakra but could see the group of nin around half a mile ahead. He formed the last of the natural chakra into his limbs and two rasengans as his pushed forward. The nin in the back of the group only saw a flicker as Naruto passed him in a blur.

Naruto surged forward at the leader of the group who was wearing an anbu mask that had no village afflation on it. Without any of the nin noticing Naruto he pressed his two rasengans into the anbu's back which pushed him into the ground creating a small crater. The other three ninja froze and looked at Naruto before one shouted "It's Minato the yellow flash! Drop the girl and retreat!".

With that said the man who was holding an unconscious child dropped her and fled with his comrades. Naruto jumped into the air and gentle wrapped his arms around her the girl in a bridal style hold as he did a flip and landed gracefully on the ground. When he turned around he saw the three shinobi fled with one of them carrying their unconscious leader in tow.

"Cowards" Naruto muttered as he saw them running. He decided not to pursue and just head back to the village instead with the girl in his arms. When he looked at the girl he stiffened. There in his arms was a mini Kushina. She had nearly an identical face with the same red hair that nearly all Uzumaki's had. Not realizing who the girl was he simple shrugged and moved her onto his back to carry her piggyback style. He stood still for a second as he pulled in just enough natural energy to make his way back to the village in a timely matter.

In fifteen minutes he was on the road back to Konoha with a fifteen teen minute walk back to the village. Naruto slowed down and started to walk as he used the last bit of natural chakra in his system. He felt exhausted. So much had happened today that left his body tired and his mind numb. Not only was he pressed to his limits by using silver release which ended up back lashing on him and knocking him out when he stopped molding the chakra in his system together in a mix. Naruto also had the mental pressure of seeing his deceased mother as well as all of his friends in the village who were all trying to kill him. While he was going over the events of the day trying to create a situation that could have made today's events real he felt the girl on his back begging to stir.

"Hey there you ok?" Naruto said in a gruff tone. He never was that good with children seeing as how the only one that would talk to him before he defeated pain was Konohamaru.

The girl stiffened at the blonds words but to his surprise she pulled his arms around his neck and buried her head into the crane of his neck. After a second he felt the girl shudder and begininng to sob with her tears staining his neck.

"Hey it's okay now, you're safe. No one will be able to hurt you as long as I am here." Naruto said soothingly hoping to calm the girl.

"Dad I was so scared. Those mean men attacked Ms. Ayame before they grabbed me. I thought I would never ever see you or mommy again." sputtered the girl in-betweens sobs.

"Hey kid, I'm not your Dad but I will promise to always protect you so you can rely on me. Once we get back to the village I'm sure your mom and dad will be thrilled to have you safely back." said Naruto in an amused voice. "_Can't believe the kid mistook me for her Dad. She must have been pretty scared._"

The girl began to fidget indicating she wanted to be let down. Naruto went to one knee to let the girl down. The second she was on the grown she ran around to the front of Naruto and looked at his face. She was intently staring at his face as she wore a pout.

"You looked just like my Dad though! You have blond hair and blue eyes too! If you didn't have those whiskers you would look just like him!" The girl explained already dismissing her sadness much like children tend to do.

Naruto just stared for a minute before he started to burst out laughing. "Hey kid come on I can't look that much like your dad! I mean look at me I'm only eighteen. You're making me feel like an old man dattebayo!" Naruto bellowed as he struggled to say with his laughing fit.

The girls pout increased and a frowned formed on her forehead at being made fun of. She tried to remain dignified as she raised her head and looked away from the blond. After a minute or two Naruto's laughter died down and he was left with the silence and the brooding girl beside him. Naruto chuckled as he looked at the girl beside him before saying "come on and lets. We won't get back to the village by just staying here".

With that he started walking away. At first she didn't follow but after a few seconds she raced towards him and grabbed his hand. When he looked at her with a questioning glace she merely looked away with her had raised highly in the air. Naruto chuckled and the girl looked at him and give him a huge grin.

"What's your name mister?" She said while smiling at him.

"Naruto" he answered.

"What does fish cake have to do with your name?" asked the girl.

"My name is Naruto baka, Naruto Uzumaki" he said with a snort.

"Don't call me a baka! Your parents are a baka's for naming you Naruto!" The girl retorted.

"Well since you know my name what is yours?" Naruto inquired.

"It's Raisa, but onee-san says I'm not allowed to tell strangers my last name. She is really scary and she is a master with the scythe weapon! I can't make onee-san scary you see." Raisa said in a matter of fact tone.

Naruto chuckled before saying "I think I met your sister a little early today, is her name Lekki?"

"Yup yup that's her! Well... since you know onee-san and you did save me I guess I could tell you my full name." Raisa said in a gleeful tone. "My name is Raisa Namikaze!" The girl said with pride in her voice.

Naruto froze and stopped walking as Raisa said her last name. His mind was in overdrive and thoughts where flooding his head. He could faintly hear Raisa asking what was wrong. His brain was beginning to rape around the events that happened in the past three day. The thought that explained everything that was happening right up till now popped into his head as it demanded his full attention.

"_Obito's __mangekyō sharingan was never a time and space jutsu. He could jump through space by bending time with precise chakra control seals using his hirashin but Obito simply would exist or not exist. His ability allowed him to create or travel to dimensions close or similar to ours! I don't get it but I do at the same time! I'm a genius!_" Naruto thought as a smile played on his lips

"_**Took you long enough kit. I knew that if you didn't figure it out you would never have understood it if I tried telling you. So let me be so kind as to enlighten you as to what has happened to us.**_" said the fox in his head.

"You _knew what happened to us Kurama? Why didn't you say something then?!_" said Naruto protesting the fox's earlier statement.

"_**Be silent. I just told you why I didn't tell you. That head of yours has a hard time understanding things that many consider second nature. Telling you this without you realizing it would be similar to a teacher telling a student who has no understanding of chakra how medical ninjutsu works. Now stop talking before I make it so you can't speak anymore.**_" snarled Kurama in an annoyed tone full of arrogance.

"_Yes of powerful Kyuubi_" Naruto thought sarcastically.

Kurama's snarl grew. He hated being called the Kyuubi a name labeled to him by humans. He slowly let the snarl dissipate as he glared at the boy.

"_**I will start where it all began. The night you were born Obito came to release the seal on Kushina and free me like you know. However, after reviewing your memories before Obito and Minato engaged in combat Obito transported himself to a dimension completely identical to this one, that being the one you grew on up. Now let's call this dimension alpha and the one you grew up in beta. Seeing as how two Naruto's, or for that matter two of anything can't exist at exactly the same time or place as the other, the alpha you and beta you joined into one being. This is probably why your chakra reserves are so plentiful. While Uzumaki's had abnormally high reserves, your were on a whole different level than most. You had twice the amount of chakra that even the most powerful of the uzumaki's clan members could have**_" Kurama said with a hint of realization in it. After a brief pause he continued.

"_**With that you continued life in the beta world. You stayed there until three days ago when Obito's chakra spiked before we were thrown back into the alpha world. With this I am assuming that Obito died and without his powers to regulate the changes between the worlds you and everything else he moved between worlds were send back to their original ones. The reason I did not stay in the beta world is because you opened the seal without releasing me. Not being able to rip me from you seeing as how I am essentially a part of you now we stayed together. Knowing this, there should also be an alpha world Kurama which I might be able to absorb doubling my power**_" said Kurama in a wicked tone.

Before Naruto could say something and continue the conversation the said of a crying child brought him back to reality. There Raisa was crying and was saying says like "Naruto hates me because he hates Dad". Naruto frantically started waving his arms about and making goofy faces until the girl noticed and stopped crying.

"No, no, I don't hate your Dad Raisa, not at all!" he said as he smiled. He went to the girl kneeled beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Raisa I didn't mean to scare or ignore you I just remembered something really import!" Naruto said in a nervous croaky voice.

"Like what?" the girl asked

"Uhhhh I just remembered I left a bowl milk out and thought of how crappy my room is gonna smell now _'There is now way she is going to believe that crappy excuse. Think of another idiot!_' that and I don't want to upset your dad for taking so long to bring you back. Uhhh yea so let's get moving!" Naruto said rather quickly.

"Oh. Okay let's get going onii- san!" Raisa said as a huge smile spread across her face.

"Onii-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yea onii-san! you saved me and looked just like my missing big brother so you are onii-san!" Raisa said triumphantly.

With that said the two continued onward to the village. As they got closer he saw a large group of people at the entrance. At a certain point he saw red hair in the crowd and the second he saw it Raisa saw it too.

"Look there Mommy!" She said with happiness filling her face.

"Well don't wait for me get going he said." as a smile spread across his face.

Raisa started to race to the village and Naruto started to wave. No one seemed to move a muscle as all eyes watched him.

With the group

The group of nin were the elites of Konoha with Minato in the front. Minato was thinking of how he got back from his meeting with Kumagakura to find the village in shambles. From the reports he read when he arrived half an hour ago he learned of the strange boy who had the power to destroy the village by himself who appeared and left without a trace saying he was going to bring back his kidnapped daughter. He didn't know how to make heads or tails of the situation. Deep in his thoughts he saw to people approach the village one he recognized while the other he assumed to be the boy from the report. "_Damn him_" he thought as he saw the boy holding his daughters hand "_he must be using the Raisa to protect himself. She must be scared and frightened but he is shamelessly using her as a body shield_". Just then the boy pointed to them and to his surprise he let her run towards the village as he continued to walk. The second he knew the boy was far enough away that he wouldn't be able to reach his daughter in time he through one of his three pronged kunai masking it as if he were waving back to the boy.

Back With Naruto

One blond head at the front moved his arms looking like he was going to wave back. However after a second passed a kunai raced by his head and the second it did he heard a snap like thunder. As he turned his head he saw his father there who looked older than he remembered. Before Naruto could even blink fast enough Minato moved his arm to chop Naruto's neck to hit a pressure point to knock him out. The second he did he limbs when limp and his vision faded as he was lost in his thought.

AN: Hey everyone well here it is, the third chapter! I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. As I said before, that is if you read these authors notes that I needed to finish my exams before I started writhing again. Well now they are done and I am on my way to the beach with my family for a vacation. The drive is taking longer than expected so I was able to finish this chapter as well as start the fourth. I don't know how much I will be writing during my vacation we will see but I will have it up in less than a week (probably three days) so look forward to it. Well that's all I have to say for now and as always my dear readers I'll be back with another one, real soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**READ THIS BEFORE READING!  
**If you are following my story the third chapter was finished and update on 7/19/13 so if you haven't yet go back and read it!

Chapter IV

The second Naruto lost conscious Minato caught him and checked his pulse to make sure he was still alive. The second he felt a pulse he quickly began to draw the strongest fuuinjutsu seals he knew on the boy. The first was a paralysis seal on his back to restrict his ability to move. With the seal Naruto would have difficulty to simply walk. Once he finished the seal Minatio went about to draw a chakra suppression when he was surprised by his daughter running into him hitting him with her tiny fists.

"Dad stop! Don't hurt Naruto Onii-chan. He saved me from the bad guys why are you hurting him?" Raisa wailed as she batted her father.

At first Minato froze. "_Naruto? I havent heard that name for eighteen years, there is no way this is him_". Minato was deep in thought as he began to process the information. He then decided to ask "what do you mean he is your onii-chan Raisa dear?" He asked in the sweet tone that only a father can use when talking to a daughter.

Seeing that Minato stopped messing with Naruto using his seals she said "I'll tell you only if you promise to stop hurting Naruto onii-chan" said Raisa in an adult like behavior.

At first Minato was surprised by what Raisa said. She would capture the heart of whoever she talked to but she rarely took a liking to strangers. Furthermore, he never expected this kind of behavior from her. Whenever Minato asked her anything she was more than willing to comply to make him happy. He had never seen his daughter this serious before, the always carefree girl had such a look of determination that he was slightly taken aback.

"Okay sweetie I promise I won't hurt Naruto, besides I had no intention too. These seals are used to suppress him not hurt him at all. He has a lot of strength that he has trouble controlling" he said with a smile.

"Oh, okay well this is Naruto Uzumaki my new onii-chan!" The girl explained with a trill.

For a second time Minato froze at the girls words. A few knew the name of their stolen son along with what he might look like at this age but almost no one knew Kushina was of Uzumaki heritage. He turned the boy over to see his face as he began to study it. Seeing the identical whisker marks on his baby eighteen years ago he had as sense of joy wash over but was quickly dismissed as shinobi instincts started to kick in. He ran his finger along the whisker marks to feel only bare skin. With this he realized that there was a chance no matter how slim this boy was his son.

"Hey Raisa I'm sure Naruto is tired so I'm going to take him somewhere to rest. Go tell your mother for me alright?" He said with the voice that a father uses when there is absolutely no room for discussion.

Raisa nodded and with that Minato activated his hiraishin as he teleported to the intelligence division. Everyone turned their heads to see the hokage appear out of thin air with another blond boy in his arms. It only took a few seconds for the head of the division Ibiki Morino to appear before Minato and ask "what do you need hokage?".

"I need you to go through all the memories of this boy. However, I want you to take things slowly and be sure not to cause him any pain. Even if you have to take a month to complete the task painlessly" he said while glaring at Ibiki.

Ibiki was one of the best at what he does but unfortunately what he does can cause serious damage to one's mental stability when he rushes. Ibiki nodded and said "I will use all of our recourses to complete this task in a timely matter with the constraints you placed" in a tone with completly lacking any interest.

"Good, I'm taking him down to the mind reading amplification machine. Send Inoichi down in five minutes, I need to finish a few seals before he starts".

With that said Minato headed for the basement of the facility as he carried Naruto under one arm. When he reached the room with the machine he set down the boy and started to draw a chakra suppression seal. The second he finished Inoichi entered into the grand room with three other shinobi to help him with the process of going through the blonds memories. Very quickly before any of them would see or notice Minato took a swab with a q-tip in the boys mouth. He quickly put the culture into a glass vile and smiled when Inoichi reached him.

"Good to see you Inoichi. I hope your family is doing well" Minato said as he smiled at his old friend.

"Yes and to you the same hokage". He said with a smile as the two shook hands. "So, I'm assuming this is the boy here" he said while glancing at the boy at Minato's feet.

"Yes this is him. For now we believe his name is Naruto, other than that he is a complete mystery. I sure Ibiki gave you the details but there is one more thing I need to ask. While you are going through his memories. Don't file a report, just come straight to me and tell me what they are." Minato said as his smile dropped focusing on the seriousness of the matter.

Inoichi nodded and Minato decided to stay for a little bit to make sure the boy wouldn't violently react to the procedure. Minato went to the corner of the room and once the blond was hooked up and all the nin took up their respective positions, Inoichi placed his hand on the boys head and said "commence". With that the machine started to buzz as the three nin regulated it as Inoichi entered the boys mind.

Inoichi was more than surprised that when he entered the boys mind he ended up in a square white room with nothing in it but a chair. Afraid the boy had defenses and traps set up in his mind he went about to thoroughly check the room for a way out. After coming up dry he walked over to the chair and inspected it. It was a simple wooden chair with nothing unusually or peculiar about it. Inoichi tentatively touched the chair and after no violent reaction he sighed in relief. First he tried moving the chair slightly but it didn't budge curious he put all of his strength into moving it, but it didn't budge an inch.

After weighing his choices for a minute or so Inoichi decided to sit in the chair. When he did the wall produced letters which then started forming together to say "Only Minato Namikaze may move past this room". Curious Inoichi stood up to inspect the letters but the second he did the letter vanished into the wall. Slightly annoyed he tried for a couple of more minutes in an attempt to find a way out of the room but to no anvil.

Inoichi never met such a strong defense in any of the mind that he invaded and was slightly taken aback by not being able to make any headway. He decided to leave the boys mind and tell Minato which what he found. Minato was about to head upstairs and run a DNA analysis test on the boys cheek cells when he heard the machine stop buzzing. He turned to look at Inoichi who gestured him over.

"I have never seen a defensive barrier that this boy has." Inoichi said as he shook his head.

"What do you mean? Was the information scattered of undecipherable?" Minato inquired.

"No, that's the thing. I wasn't able to find anything." Inoichi said.

Inoichi then gave Minato a full report of what he encountered in the boys head. After Inoichi finished Minato closed his eyes as he appeared deep in thought.

After a minute Minato opened his eyes and looked at Inoichi "I am going to enter the boys mind" he said in a authoritative voice.

"Minato, I don't think this is wise its most likely a trap. If it is you won't know how to properly defend against it and it could damage your brain. Think of..." was as far as Inoichi got before Minato interrupted and said "Your concerns are duly noted but I have already decided on this. Please get everyone to leave the room I will use shadow clones to help me run the machine." Minato said leaving no room for a rebuttal.

Inoichi sighed and signaled for everyone to leave the room. Once everyone was out three clones popped into existence and took up the positions to monitor the chakra controls on the machine. Minato outstretched his hand toward the boys head. He stopped right before touching the blonds head considering his choice one more. After a small but quick internal debate Minato decided to continue as he placed his hand on the blonds head and was quickly sucked into his mindscape.

Once everything came into focus Minato looked around to see his surroundings were exactly as Inoichi described them as. Deciding to waste no time Minato walked over to the wooden chair and sat down. At first there was no reaction but then letters started floating across the room on the walls. They quickly moved to the wall in front of him and after a second spelled "welcome". Just as quickly as he read it the walls started to shimmer as they appeared to break into thousands of pieces. These pieces turned into butterflies as the they flew away revealing Minato's surrounds to be that similar to the forest surrounding Konoha.

Slightly awed by the effect of the walls turning into butterflies and flying away it took a few moments before Minato started to walking into the forest. The first thing he noticed were the numerous scrolls in the thousands of trees. Curious he went to retrieve one but as his hand was inches from the scroll an invisible barrier prevented him from grapping it. Deciding to just ignore the scrolls and continue deeper in the forest Minato continued onward. After minutes of walking past trees full of scrolls he spotted a clearing ahead.

At first Minato was blinded when he entered the clearing. The trees made a perfect overcast to block most of the sun in the boys mindscape but once he entered the clearing the bright light was enough to make him close his eyes. Continuing to walk forward while blocking the light with one hand as he squinted his eyes. Once his eyes started to adjust he saw he was in a grassy meadow with a flower here or there. The last thing Minato expected to see was a giant fox with nine tails staring at him with an amused grin. The second he saw the beast he instantly thought it was some sort of mental barrier or trap and threw his three prong kunai all over the meadow.

To his surprise the beast mealy started to laugh manically.

"**I never thought I would see you again fourth hokage. Especially after I put my claw through your heart**" said the fox with a sneer.

"I think I would remember such an event like that especially if it was with an unsavory one such as yourself" Minato retorted completely calm.

Kurama hated the fourth for numerous reasons. One obviously being sealed inside an infant on the day he was released from his seal. However, what Kurama truly hated about the fourth hokage was his attitude. Nearly all humans except for a few were afraid of him, if not that they respected him. But Minato truly was an exception he held an air of superiority around the fox that he just couldn't stand. He treated Kurama's existence as nothing more than an inconvenience. Kurama face started twisting into a snarl as a low growl admitted from his throat. Before he could say anything Minato asked "so what are you? some sort of barrier to prevent me from entering any deeper in the boys mind?" inquired Minato.

After a few seconds Kurama decided to just get the conversation over as quickly as possible.

"No in fact you were transported to the deepest level of Naruto's psyche. In addition I am no apparition but in fact the feared nine tailed fox" Kurama stated quite evenly.

To his surprise Minato started to laugh and said "do you think of me a fool? The Kyuubi cannot exist here when I know for a fact he is somewhere else. Besides do you expect me to believe that the near embodiment of hate allowed itself to reside in a human without a seal to hold him in place without escaping?"

The fox was silent for a few seconds before saying "**This** **human, no your son, has shown me that you beings are capable of understanding us bijuu. Until I deem it necessary I will not separate myself from Naruto's body**" Kurama said as plainly as possible.

Minato just stared at the fox for a second letting the words sink in. He was running over what he said as he chose to ask "what do you mean he understands the bijuu? Until today I have yet to hear of Naruto from any other village. For a jinchuriki to move between villages and talking to other jinchuriki is unheard of. How do you expect me to believe the things you say which are full of nothing but nonsense?" he inquired.

"**Instead of me telling you I will show you something**" was all the fox said as the world around them twisted and dissolved revealing the surroundings of a sewer. Minato looked around to see he was in a large room made of concrete walls. On the walls were pipes that cascaded around the room with some letting water flow to the ground. Minato couldn't see the ground on account he was standing in murky water up to his ankles. Behind him was the only exit and ahead was some sort of giant cage.

"What is this place? It doesn't seem very fitting a place for someone to have in their mind" Minato stated.

"**This was the deepest level of the kit's mind. Here was once a representation of his view on life as well as all of the information and memories filling the rooms else ware in this sewer. What lies behind me is the seal that use to imprison me. I sure just by looking at it you will understand**" Kurama said in a droll uninterested voice.

Curious Minato looked past the fox to seal an intricate seal. It took him a few seconds but when he recognized it he gasped. There was an eight trigram seal that Minato created many years ago but never implemented. To simply make the seal he would need the help of seven other shinobi with kage level chakra's. Knowing that no one made this seal in his lifetime left only one other option. That option was to use a forbidden technique to create such a seal that only Minato, Kushina, and the retired third hokage knew; the dead demon consuming seal.

Kurama seeing the fourth hokage frozen with his mouth open gaping at the seal started to chuckle.

"**From you expression I can tell that you are wondering how such a seal could have existed. Since I am feeling more than generous today I will show you the entire life of the kit. From the moment he entered the world up until today**" Kurama said with a sneer.

"You... you... well I suppose I am interested in the boys life but I cannot stay here for months waiting for me to review his life so I will have to decline" said Minato in a somewhat friendly matter.

"**Not to worry forth. Here in the mind things more much quicker than in reality. Also, with my assistance you will be able to see the life of the kit in mere minutes**" Kurama said with a smirk.

Before Minato could respond his mind was flooded with memories and his body was filled with foreign senses. Back in reality Minato body stiffened from the overflow of information into his mind. His had snapped back as his eyes and mouth opened in pain. If any of the intelligence division was there they would have been sure to sever the connection between the two.

As seconds ticked by years flew by in his head. There he observed the life of the boy Naruto though his eyes starting with the surprise as he saw the kyuubi released and sealed within him. Minato took account of all the major events in the boys life that he would need to know. The events of him leaving their would for an identical one. The boy's first B ranked mission which turned to A. The hate and hardships he faced from just living in the village. The hate and contempt that adults held towards him. Then he saw the betrayal of his first friend. The pain in his heart. The three years of training that he had with Jiraiya. The mastering of sage mode. The battle with Pein an SS ranked nin. So much more memories that at the end of them Minato blacked out.

When he came too he was back in the meadow with the fox starring at him with an annoyed looked on his face.

"**Now you see who this boy really is. You now know the pain he has faced and overcome. I even do not know how to approach this scenario he has found himself into. I'm sure he is going to blindly charge forward claiming to bring peace to the world, but who knows**" Kurama said as he trailed off in thought.

Minato couldn't believe what he just saw. Not only did he see that his son was alive and well this day. He was right in front of him healthy and strong. His son who had mastered sage mode and the kyuubi's power. His son who always succeeded no matter how impossible the task. His son who never gave up and always stuck to his word. Minto's chest was swelling with pride. However a small part of his mind was tingling with doubt as the thought at the back of his head screamed it was a trap.

Kurama seeing the emotions taking a change for the worse asked "**what proof could you want now**" in a flat tone full of annoyance.

"Let me talk to Naruto I need to make sure its him and that all this isn't some sort of mental genjutsu" Minato said with seriousness filling his tone.

The fox snorted and said "**If this was a genjutsu it would rival that of ****Tsukuyomi**** that only the most talented Uchiha can master. Even if you wish to talk to the boy you can't. He is resting now and won't be able to wake up for a couple of days because of a certain someone**" said the fox with eyes that questioned Minato's intelligence.

**"If you don't believe me come closer and look at him resting at my feet. After that if you still hold doubts take that swab you took of the boy and test it too see if it is a match with your own you**" Kurama said as his patience was growing thin.

With that said Minato moved forward and when he was right below the fox he saw the blond sleeping peacefully in a bed of grass. At first he thought how he was able to look so peaceful after now knowing what he faced in his life. Deciding to take Kurama's advice he left the mindscape and saw Naruto completely restrained in the barbaric device they used to interrogate ninja spies and felt a twang of pain in his chest.

He immediately walked over to a button to request help. The second he pressed it Inoichi entered with the three nin operating the machine earlier. Thankful Inoichi didn't go back to work but monitored him from the one way mirror in the room next to him. Minato asked "please release the boy for me" in a friendly tone.

Inoichi nodded and signaled for the three other nin to assist him. After a few seconds Naruto was released and laid down at the foot of the machine.

"Do you need anything else Minato?" asked Inoichi.

"No that is all you and you subordinates can return back to your duties" Minato said as a small smile playing on his lips.

Inoichi raised an eyebrow at Minato's words and actions but decided to dismiss his questions. He nodded as him and the four shinobi left the interrogation room and headed back to their daily activities.

Minato decided that he had enough seals of the boy to suppress him from doing anything that a toddler could do so he made the choice to have him live under the same room as them. A paternity test would take about three days to see if Naruto was truly his and Kushina's son so where else to have the powerful nin but at the residence of the hokage himself. If he or Kushina weren't there then Lekki would easily be able handle the boy in his current state. Besides the boy didn't show himself to be a threat. He didn't hurt a single person when he was running rampant around Konoha. Even though people were trying to severely injure him from the reports he didn't harm a single person. Even more so from the memories he had viewed Naruto wanted nothing more than the safety of the village.

With that decided Minato picked up the boy and slung him over his shoulder. He activated his hiraishin and transported himself and Naruto to the Namikaze residence. Once they arrived at the manor he was surprised to see the entire Namikaze family at the dinner table. There at the table were his three children. The oldest Lekki who as fifteen was already a jounin and an A-ranked ninja. Next to her was her little brother Riku with his Red hair and blue eyes shining brightly at the stranger on his father's shoulder. Riku was thirteen and also a jounin. However due to his prowess in fuinjutsu and ninjutsu he was already recognized as a B-ranked ninja. Lastly there was Raisa who was ten and getting ready to enter the ninja academy. Raisa was the spitting image of Kushina and had chakra reserves larger than Kushina did at her age, but had trouble controlling her rather large chakra pool.

When everyone saw Naruto hung over Minato's shoulder there was a mixture of expressions around the table. Kushina had a smile start to split across her face, Lekki scowled at the blond. Riku just smiled at the possibility of a new friend and Raisa's grin was so grand it looked like it was going to split her face. Minato coughed to gain the attention of his family and when he saw everyone was looking at him he said "This is Naruto everyone. Now there is something that me and your mother never told you three". Minato nodded his head to Kushina indicating that he wanted her to tell everyone the story.

Seeing her queue Kushina rose and said "Let me first start off by saying that you all have an older brother" at that statement all the children's mouths dropped open.

"I can see you all have many questions but please let me explain before you ask anything. Exactly eighteen years to this day I gave birth to a baby boy who we named Naruto. Right after he was born a horrible man used a jutsu that to this day Minato and I have not seen anything like. The man appeared out of nowhere and took Naruto from the nurse on hand. Just as quickly as he came he left with our son" Kushina said as she lowered her head as the painful memory filled her head.

Before anyone could say anything Minato spoke up and said "I have a strong belief that his is our missing family member and while I run a paternity test for the next three days he will be living here. I doubt he will wake up until the test results come back seeing as how exhausted his body is. However, if he does wake up I want everyone here to treat him as any other member of the family". With that said Minato went to the unused guest bedroom and laid the boy down. "_please let him be our son_" Minato thought.

Just then Kushina come to the door and said "is he really our Naruto Minato? Does he know who we are?" Kushina said her voice pleading for the answer she wanted.

"I am almost certain he is, I just want to make sure he is" and with that said Minato pulled out a vial and a swab. Kushina faced dropped because Minato only did things for a reason and if he wanted to test if they truly were the boy's parents then that meant they might not be. Putting her feeling aside for the moment she nodded and opened her mouth to let Minato get a swab. Once he got the swap he put it into the vial and used his hiraishin. He appeared in the hospital where he asked for Tsunade one of the legendary three sannin.

Two and a half days later

Life in the Namikaze household continued regularly for the next three days. Lekki rarely left the house always keeping an eye on the sleeping blond believing he was a threat. Whenever Lekki did leave Raisa would race to Naruto's room and start telling him stories or what she did for the day. Riku lost interest after the first day seeing as how Naruto wasn't going to wake up anytime soon he lost interest in the possibility of making a new friend until he woke up. Kushina would fret over the boy constantly checking vitals and his temperature. She was trying to baby an eighteen year old boy to which Minato thought was slightly amusing.

Around midnight on the second day Naruto was asleep but started to stir. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see he was in his room at his old apartment in Konoha. He was confused at first because there was none of the furniture that he use to have in his room. The first thing he realized was that he was starving and frankly quite parched. Putting all the thoughts that started to fill his mind aside Naruto tried to get up. He was more than surprised when he face planted into the group. Leaving his thoughts on that he must have been injured badly he started to get up. He used the wall as a support as he limped into the kitchen. To his surprise again none of the furniture was the same. Dismissing everything he prayed that there would be a cup of instant ramen in the cabinets.

Naruto's prayers were answered as he found a cup near the back. Slightly appalled by the numerous healthy foods in cabinet he wobbled over to the sink. He turned on the faucet and started to drink water from the tap. After about a minute of almost chugging water he grabbed the cup and filled it with water. He placed the ramen in the microwave and eagerly watched as the cup span around and around. Naruto started to drool and when the microwave dinged it sounded like pure bliss to his ears.

Getting excited Naruto forgot about the condition his body was in and on his way to the table he fell. Spilling all the contents of his cup he was about to cry when the light in the hallway came on. Naruto instantly become afraid. No one had come into his apartment since he was eight. When he was eight and just moved into the apartment a group of villagers broke in to senselessly beat him telling him to leave and move somewhere else. Naruto called out who was there and his fear only intensified as the pair of feet came barreling towards him. Right when the figure came into view Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered the events of the past few days.

"Ma...ma...mom?" Naruto asked his eyes beginning to wet.

"Naruto? What's wrong are you okay?" She asked hearing but not seeing him.

Naruto seeing Kushina search the area for him said "down here I'm sorry I kind of fell and made a mess".

Kushina's face looked devastated seeing him on the ground with a cup of hot ramen hitting his arm. She rushed over and put his arm under the sink seeing slight burn marks on him.

"Why didn't you call for help when you fell?!" Kushina half asked half yelled.

"Sorry I didn't know that you and dad would be living in my apartment. Besides the last time someone was in here without my permission they beat me senseless" Naruto said a little sheepishly.

Kushina looked horrified and confused by Naruto's words. She finished cleaning his arm and sat him at the table.

"Stay right here I'm going to make you some chicken soup. Nothing is better when you're sick or not feeling well" she said.

With that she walked over to the kitchen and started to boil a pot of water. She then started to fetch various things in the kitchen for the soup. As she was busily working she asked Naruto "what do you mean your apartment and beaten senselessly" Kushina tentatively asked.

Naruto shrugged as he thought "_might as well tell her about my life and how I got here_".

With that Naruto started telling Kushina of what happened after he was kidnapped from his world. He spared no detail as he freely exclaimed how he had a second kyuubi sealed inside him along with how he was treated in a child and how much he wanted his parents. He went through major events in his life that he thought she would like to hear. After about twenty minutes he finished with saying "I'm glad what has happened to me. It made me who I am today, besides I now have a chance to live and learn from my parents. I'm not sure what I'm going to do now, maybe I will start with seeing old friends. But then again I don't know if I can call them that seeing as no one knows who I am" Naruto said as his smile turned to a slight frown.

When Kushina stopped stirring the soup she filled a bowl and turned around to give it to Naruto she walked over with tears running down her face that had more than wet portions of her green night gown on. Naruto realizing what he just told his mother started a small smile. "I'm sorry mom I didn't mean to make you cry I just thought I should tell you about myself" he said as tears started to hit his eyes seeing his mother cry.

Kushina shook her head and sat the bowl in front of Naruto. She then bent down and kissed his forehead. When she pulled away she looked him in the eyes and said "Don't apologize about a thing. Now that we have found you after all these years you will never be alone again. I am sorry about what happened in your childhood. It is because of me and Minato not being careful enough during your birth that we lost you" Kushina said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"So why are you here at my place?" Naruto asked as he brought the spoon to his lips only to have him drop it back into the bowl.

Kushina was about to answer when he she saw Naruto drop the spoon and Kushina suspected it to be the restricting seals placed on him.

Wordlessly Kushina grabbed his spoon and filled it with soup. She then blew on it before she offered it to Naruto. He opened his mouth and his taste buds were send to heaven. After about two or three more spoonfuls Naruto started to cry. Kushina noticed this when a tear hit is soup and she put the spoon down and started to rub his back asking "what's wrong?".

Naruto responded by saying "Nothing. This is all I have ever wanted and it's much better than I ever imagined. Not only that the food is delicious. I honestly don't know why I thought instant ramen was the best food ever" he said and for the first time in years Naruto let himself cry.

Kushina understanding just continued to feed him. After about five minutes or so a new pair of footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Luckily for Naruto he finished the soup and his crying spell before the new person arrived. When Naruto saw it was none other than Raisa his eyes went a little wide. "I have siblings..." Naruto asked and stated at the same time.

Kushina blushed a little bit realizing that she knew what the majority of Naruto's life was like but he knew nothing of the life here in this world. Kushina smiled as she looked at Naruto and said "This is your youngest sister Raisa. I know you already met her and Lekki too but you have a younger brother also. His name is Riku and if I'm sure everyone cannot wait to get to know you" Kushina said as she smiled between Naruto and Raisa.

Naruto looked at Raisa and said "looks like you're stuck with me squirt".

To Kushina's surprise Raisa didn't explode at being called a squirt but smiled and said "I'm so happy you are my real onii-chan Naruto!" she said with that signature trill of hers. Naruto's heart was melted by this little girl and he thought "_It doesn't matter if no one in this world knows me. Even if I have to start all over forming new bonds with my old friends, having my family will make it more than worth it_".

Just then there was a knock on the door. Instinctively Naruto started to head to it. But,to his surprise he felt a hand on his shoulder indicating him to sit down. He looked at his mother as she stood up and walked over to the door. When she opened it Naruto saw someone that made him stand up and stumble to the door. There was none other than Tsunade standing in her usually green attire.

When Naruto reached the door he hugged Tsunade and said "Tsunade baa-chan I never thought I would see you again". Her head created a tick mark as she hit the boy on the top of his head hard enough to make a knot. "baa-chan!? How old do you think I am brat!" Tsunade snapped.

Naruto frowned and looked at her when he realized that this wasn't his baa-chan but a Tsunade who had no memories of him. "Sorry I forgot you wouldn't know who I am" Naruto said a hushed voice. Tsunade didn't hear what Naruto said and stated "what was that? Didn't hear you maybe you should speak up brat" she said with an angry tone.

To everyone's surprise Naruto said what he just said but loud enough to wake up the rest of the Namikaze's. Tsunade just froze at first. Anyone who knew her like the boy claimed knew not talk to her in such a way. Normally Tsunade would then proceed to beat the living crap out of whoever raised their voice to her but she just stood there frozen with her mouth open. She couldn't believe that anyone would talk to her in such a way.

Right when Tsunade was about to retort she saw Minato coming from the residence along with the rest of the Namikaze family. He walked up and said "Now, now it's pretty late to start a fight. Tsunade I'm pretty sure to come here this late the results to the test I asked you run is done" he said with a smile to hide his nervousness.

Tsunade merely nodded and came inside when Minato gestured her too. She sat down at the table and everyone else did too. She cleared her throat to give herself some time to let the rage that was building up to subside. After a slight pause she said "The test was a positive for both parent samples for the child's. Whoever doubted that the child was theirs can rest assured because he is in fact the child of the two parents. Everyone in the room started to cheer much to Tsunade's and Naruto's surprise.

"Who was the test for" Naruto and Tsunade asked at the same time which let them to glare at each other.

"For you. We wanted to make sure that it was truly you Naruto. Seeing as how it is I would personally like to welcome you to the Namikaze family!" he cheered as the rest of his family did as well.

Naruto said "of course it is me! What kind of idiot was impersonate the child of a kage" he retorted in annoyance.

Tsunade on the other hand just stared slack jawed at learning that the Namikaze's had not only a new addition but one who was a young adult.

Questions wanted to be asked and things to be revealed, but it was late and the Namikaze's wanted to go back to bad. Minato shooed Tsunade out saying that there would be an official announcement tomorrow about what she just learned. With that said for the first time ever the entire Namikaze family went to bed under the same roof.

AN: Well here it is the fourth chapter of the series! I am enjoying writing this so very much I just wished it didn't take so long to write a chapter! Anyways the story is completely free to move into an adventure I have designed for Naruto to take or for his to seek out a romance. I am a HinaNaru fan but seeing as how no one knows him while he knows anyone. Any romance could f technically form. The next chapter will be about Naruto being introduced to the village along with him running into family friends along with learning about his replacement on team 11! Anyway after that I'm not sure If I should start the first arc of my story or start the romance in chapter 6 so I would love to hear my readers thought. Well, that's about all I have to say. As always my dear readers thank you for reading and I will be back with another one, real soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the sun's rays began to fill Naruto's room he began to stir. In a very groggy fashion Naruto pulled his covers off while stretching his muscles. During his stretch there wasn't the normal satisfying feeling of during so. Curious he tried flexing his muscles only to have the feeling that he wasn't able too. Deciding to put the matter aside for the moment he began looking around his room when he realized a few differences. First his bed had different sheets along with a completely different set of furniture in his room.

"_This is unmistakably my room but none of the things in here are mine_" he thought with a perplexed look on his face.

When he decided to get up he swung his lugs over the side of the bed. Again there was the sensation that something was wrong. When he tried to stand up he was met with wobbly legs barely able to hold his weight.

"_My body is acting like I spend the whole day training, but I feel completely fine_" Naruto thought.

Just then he remembered that he was feeling the same way the night before "_last night_" Naruto thought when a mixture of emotions ran though his body.

"_Oka-san and Oto-san are alive. Not only that but I have a brother and a sisters. But, are they really my family? I come from a whole different world can they truly be my family?_"

Naruto began thinking how he didn't belong here. He didn't deserve to have his parents alive because they died protecting him.

"_I have to return to my world. Everyone needs me. Without me there isn't any hope for the war_" Naruto thought as his mood began to darken after finally accepting the reality he was in.

"_**Kit you shouldn't feel like this. I don't really know what to say right now but this. This is your home. This is your world. The beta world wasn't even supposed to exist in the first place. Obito simply brought it into existence through that accursed eye of his. You may seek to return but this is your world. This is where you belong**_" Kurama said trailing off in a tone of kinship something the fox never used before.

"_You really think it is okay to stay here?_"

"_**It is not a matter of right or wrong kit. The answer is simple. This is your world, here is where you are suppose to live. You might consider staying here the right thing to do some days while others you might believe returning home is the best choice. However, this is where you are from so you should never leave. As wise words were once told to me 'living is not simply existing but finding a place where you belong**_" Kurama said with a small hum in his throat.

"_Who told you that?_" Naruto inquired.

"_**The sage of six paths**_" Kurama said with a seldom tone.

Naruto become quiet and Kurama took that as his time to take his leave. Naruto slowly began to smile. That smile turned into a full grin and he muttered "I have a family".

Naruto didn't waste any more time. He threw the pajamas that he was wearing off and walked over to the closet. Opening it he was slightly stunned. There were so many different types of clothes. Naruto thought to his old closet which was only half full, with the majority of clothing being ninja gear. He scanned until he found an orange shirt which was almost a perfect fit. He then found black pants that were similar to his old ninja clothes. Satisfied he dressed himself and walked to his door.

While opening the door the feeling that his body wasn't responding correctly began to surface again. Curios he thought "_something must be different in this world. I don't feel quite the same_".

When he opened the door he was more than surprised to hear a sizzling sound that was followed by a smell that caused his mouth to water. Instinctively he walked down the hall to the kitchen to inspect it when he was greeted by the stare of his parents and siblings.

"Good morning" Kushina said who stood in front of the stove cooking something that caused his mouth to water.

"Uhh... good morning" Naruto said while a sense of anxiety filled him. This was the first time he woke up to someone in his home.

Instinctively Naruto began to walk over the cabinet where he found the instant ramen last night. When he opened it he was promptly asked by Kushina "Naruto, what are you doing?".

"Getting breakfast" he said flatly as he pulled a instant ramen from the back of the shelf.

A tick mark formed on Kushina's forehead and when Naruto looked at her with a puzzled expression she asked "what?" with an edge of annoyance in her voice.

"You're blocking the microwave" Naruto said flatly.

To his surprise instead of moving Kushina raised her arm and then proceeded to make a fist which she brought down upon his head.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Naruto screamed.

For a second fear for the first time in years found its way into Naruto's heart. Above his crouch position from cradling his head stood Kushina who's hair seemed to come alive which moved in all directions. Her face was covered in a blanket of rage.

"When a loving Mother cooks you a meal YOU EAT IT!" she said while a small amount of killing intent began to build around her.

To her surprise Naruto looked puzzled at first. Then he said "You mean that delicious smell that you're cooking is for me?" he asked his tone full of innocence?

At first Kushina was slightly taken about from what Naruto said. Slowly her anger died down and she asked "Who did you think I was cooking this for".

"Yourself of course" Naruto responded.

Everyone in the family was looking at Naruto with perplexed faces even Minato was slightly taken about.

Naruto was curious why everyone was staring at him and he asked "did I do something weird".

To his surprised Lekki was the one to speak and she said "Haven't you ever had someone make food for you moron?".

Naruto froze realizing that normally parents would make food for their kids. "Oh sorry It's just I never had someone cook me breakfast before. I've lived by myself since I was six so I don't really know how to interact with a family. I'll try not to do anything so stupid from now on" he said sounding as if he was disappointed in himself.

Lekki still didn't really trust her elder brother who was thrown into her life. However, every time she was around him she could only feel a bond forming to her irritation.

With Naruto's words Kushina and Minato felt a pain from not being in Naruto's life.

Minato thought "_I haven't explained anything to the family and saying where he really came from might be a bit too much_".

Minato resigned himself and said "Naruto make yourself a plate and come here" as he beckoned down a hallway.

Curious Naruto filled a plate to the brim with the various foods his mother made for breakfast. Following his father while he was nearly inhaling the food as he walked down the hallway.

Minato stopped in front of a door that seemed to carry a strange aura around it. When Naruto squinted at the door he could see a variety of seals engraved in the door with such precision and complexity that he wasn't even sure if a human could make such an intricate contraption.

Minato noticed Naruto staring at the door that took him more than enough time to construct. The door led to not only his personal office but a safe house if his family needed somewhere safe to stay. He constructed the room with enough barriers and seals that only Kushina and those blood related to him would be able to enter. It had enough defensives capabilities to defend against the strongest shinobi's. In fact he personally believe that only a kage would be able to break the barriers around the room.

After getting out of his own sidetrack Minato noticed a small frown forming on his son's face. Curious he asked "What's wrong? There isn't an imperfection in my seal's is there?".

Naruto's face furrowed even more and he asked "Why the heck are you asking me" in a flat tone.

Minato put on a small smile to hid the bit of annoyance in his face and he asked Naruto "You are the child of two of the greatest sealing masters of this time. Riku is nearly a sealing master and Lekki is showing great promise not being too far behind. Being our child it is almost a requirement to be a master fuuinjutsu" Minato said in a matter of fact tone.

Naruto gave his father an spectacle look before he said "ero-sennin tried to teach me the stuff but I found it much less useful than ninjutsu so he gave up trying to teach me" said Naruto.

"ero-sennin?" Minato questioned.

"You know that pervy old sage Jiraiya? He was my sensai" Naruto said he voice full of something Minato would describe as sorrow.

"You seem complacent to talk about Jiraiya, did something happen between you two in your world..." Minato trailed off as he made a small curse under his breath.

"I brought you here so we could talk in private in this room so let's go in before we say anything else" said Minato.

"Okay but by any chance could I go get more food before we start?" Naruto asked.

Minato looked at Naruto with a dumbfounded face and then started to laugh "you really are an interesting boy, go ahead and take all the food you want".

Naruto formed a huge smile and then ran back into the kitchen to have the surprised stare's from his family. Silently he piled more food onto his plate much to his mothers surprise "_normally people hated my cooking but he can't seem to get enough of it_" Kushina thought.

Once Naruto was satisfied with the amount of food on his plate, which by the way was the remaining food left he smiled and said "thanks for the food" before going back down the hallway to Minato's office.

When he returned Minato signed at the quantity of food Naruto had. He put his hand to where the door handle should have been. Naruto's eyes widened when he was a variety of characters began to swirl around Minato's hand. When the characters stopped swirling around a small flash of light formed under Minato's hand. A clicking sound was heard and then the door popped open. Naruto was memorized by the seal that the door had. Once they were in the room Minato closed the door and for a second the two were plunged into complete darkness. Almost instantly the room was filled with light from a floating white orb in the center of the room. Naruto was about to ask when Minato said "The light is from an uchiha friend. It's called eternal flame jutsu. A white fire that always burns but doesn't burn anything" Minato said already answering the first question Naruto was going to ask.

The room seemed like a regular office with notes and filing cabinets taking up the majority of the room. There was a desk strewn with notes along with a table to the side that Naruto guessed was used to put food and drinks for long hours cashed into the room. After Naruto fully took in the room he sat down in a chair opposite to Minato so that the two would face each other.

"Now since you have more than plenty of food I want to ask you a lot of questions. Go ahead and eat, while you do just nod for a yes or no to answer my questions" Minato said. Naruto looked up at his father and simply nodded while he was trying to swallow food with his more than stuffed mouth.

"First question. When I entered your mindscape I came across an existence that said it was the Kyuubi. Do you really have the Kyuubi inside your body who isn't even sealed?" Minato asked.

"_**Kit let me explain some things to Minato for you, alright?**_" Kurama said.

"_Sure go ahead and take control then_" Naruto replied while he placed his plate on a table by where the two were seated.

Curious by the Naruto's actions Minato was about to question his movements when suddenly his presence and everything about him seemed to change. the type and flow of chakra in his body even changed. Without even hesitating Minato used one arm to flip himself across the table behind Naruto while he used his other arm to pull out a kunai to Naruto's neck. "_Son or not he could still be a threat to our family and village. He shouldn't be able to change his chakra movement at all with the seal's still on him_" Minato thought.

"**Quite jumpy aren't you fourth Hokage?**" Kurama said.

Minato froze at Naruto's words which sounded like a demon was speaking from his mouth.

Kurama turned his head so Minato could look at Naruto's face. Naruto's eyes had turned red with slits for his pupils along with his whisker marks getting longer and darker.

"Kyuubi..." Minato breathed not sure how to react at all.

"**Before you go and try to kill me let me say some things. Yes there is no seal in the Kit anymore and there is nothing stopping me from leaving his body but the kit himself. However, I am choosing to stay for my own reasons. Lastly my name is Kurama not the filthy name Kyuubi that humans call me**" Kurama said using the tone to which he believed he was superior to all those around him.

Minato began to relax his more than rigid muscles but still held the kunai to Naruto's throat just in case.

"**First everything I showed you while in the mindscape is true. That was the Kit's memories. Second the reason I was dragged into this world instead of staying in my own is because I am not the full existence of the nine tailed fox. There can only ever be one of something in world. With two of the same in a world a paradox would form or an existence would simply absorb the other. However, I am not the full nine tailed fox but the yang chakra of the original. I am not complete here in this world but an existence of my own. This leads me to a point that I can absorb the fox inside Kushina with Naruto's help. It will be completely safe without hurting Kushina or the fox**" Kurama said after explaining the majority of the questions Minato had wanted to ask.

Minato was quite for a minute or so mulling over what Kurama had said to him that he didn't even noticed the change in Naruto's chakra. Minato was only brought back to his senses when Naruto said "uhh could you move your kunai it's making me a little nervous" with a little chuckle.

"Sorry sorry Naruto. You just startled me when your chakra system changed. You shouldn't be able to do that with the seals I placed on you" Minato said with his voice having a small amount of sympathy in it.

"It's fine I know me being here must be setting the whole family on edge" Naruto said with a small amount of depression.

"No in fact its having the opposite effect. I haven't seen Kushina happier since when Raisa was born. Riku has been ecstatic and been looking forward to a sparing match with you. Lekki is really similar to me. Sometimes the two of us can be a little to calculating and cold but trust me when I say we do love you very much. We just want to make sure you love us as much as we do before we will be at ease around you" Minato said in a tone that only a father could use with his son.

"Well anyway let's move on to some other things, those being your integration into this world" Minato said while striating up and returning to his seat in front of Naruto.

"First there are many differences in this world. I can't recall everything that has happened but I took note of all the major differences. Trying to be as organized as possible I will go in chronological order. First, there never was never an Uchiha massacre. There was a small upraising at one point but with the help of Itachi the small group of insurgents was swiftly dealt with. The group known as Akatsuki was never corrupted by Obito along with the Uchiha clan here in this world. The group Akatsuki contains three main members that rule the land of rain all taught by Jiraiya. Third peace between the lands have never been as strong. Almost all nations have peace between one another. Fourth Orochimaru has not betrayed the leaf village. I believed he became corrupted when the third took office instead of giving him the title of Hokage. At first he disapproved of me but eventually he came around. Currently the three Sannin all live in the leaf who took a nin under their belt to train for three years. You already seem to know two very well. The first is Sasuke Uchiha trained by Orochimaru, Second is Sakura Haruno trained by Tsunade. Lastly is Lekki who was trained by Jiraiya. Your old team in your world, team seven has a lot of similarities. Lekki graduated from the academy much earlier than most so she managed to take your spot on your old team. Now I know that was a lot of information and a lot to take in but did you get it all?" Minato inquired.

"Yea I got it all, I do have a couple of questions to ask of my own though" Naruto said and then immediately went to ask what was on his mind.

"First is what do you mean integration into this world. I got everything you said, took it to memory but I don't really understand what you mean by that".

"Well telling everyone you are our kidnapped son from another universe might unsettle people, wouldn't you agree?" Minato asked.

"Yes I suppose that would be true but what do you have in mind then?" Naruto asked.

"A story, in fact I had spend the pass couple of days creating one in case you really were our missing child. Now I know that you know nearly everyone here in the village but no one here knows you. I plan to revile to the village later today that you are my son. The story we will use similar to what really happened. We will say you were kidnapped at your birth just like it really happened, but instead of saying you were stolen to another dimension we will say you were taken to lands do the east past the village of mist. There you were raised in a village as one of its own until your seventeenth birthday where you found the truth about your life. After about a year of planning you made your escape back to the leaf with us here today. This will be the story we will use, are you okay with it?" Minato asked after sighing.

"I am fine with it but is it really okay to lie to everyone? I mean I know senjutsu along with being able to control bijuu chakra. My main jutsu's are all leaf based being the rasengan and shadow clone jutsu" Naruto stated knowing the lie would be hard to keep up.

"Well it would be strange but mostly everyone will dismiss it. Those that won't will be the elders who will be informed the truth at a meeting before your announcement. However, this brings up a good point. Many people were saying that you used a never before seen chakra release with unimaginable power. I am quite skeptical of this, can you tell me what it is?" Minato asked not sure how else to ask it.

"Well you see I call it silver release. The reason is simple because it turns my chakra silver. It turns silver simply because of the combination of my chakra colors. Blue from my chakra, white from natural chakra, and black from Kurama's chakra. Currently I can only maintain the mode for around ten seconds because the mix of natural and tailed beast chakra is so dense that it nearly crushes my body. In into to prevent that I have to use my own chakra to support the system of the mixture. When I enter the mode I have about enough power to triple the damage of a beast bomb. In fact when I was texting it out in my old world a silver release rasengan made a crater about the size and a half of Konoha. I can only image what a rasen shuriken would do" Naruto said as he finished his explanation.

"Wait, really? Your silver release has that much power! Another thing, what is a rasen shuriken?" Minato inquired.

"Well It is extremely powerful but like I said I can only maintain it for ten seconds as of now and it completely fries my chakra system. As to what a rasen shuriken is... uhh let's see, give me a second to remember. Oh yea Jiraiya said its elemental manipulation with the rasengan, he said you were working on creating something similar" Naruto said.

At that Minato's eyes began to widen he had tried years to add elemental chakra to his rasengan but never was able to. He gave up eventually believing it was almost impossible. Minato had always been proud of his children who had accomplished so much in the short amount of time they had but hearing what his eldest son was telling him a new sense of pride struck him. Never before had Minato believe himself to be outclassed but at the movement if everything that his son was telling him was true he felt he would barely be able to match him without using senjutsu which he mastered a little after Lekki was born.

Minato could barely hold his curiosity for his son's abilities. He stood up and asked "Do you mind demonstrating some of these abilities for me?" Minato asked not even trying to conceal the enthusiasm in his voice.

"Sure! I would love to" Naruto said with a huge smile coming across his face.

With that Minato stood up and mentioned for Naruto to follow. At the door the same mystical process happened while Naruto waited for it to open he thought "_I gotta to learn Fuuinjutsu_".

When they came into the hallway Riku was lounging on a couch with Raisa while the two seemed bored out of their minds. Minato seemed slightly annoyed by how lazy two of his kids were being. "Riku I'm sure you could be spending your time better by taking on a mission and Raisa you need to practice your chakra control so you can graduate from the academy" Minato said with a sharp tone in his voice. Raisa snapped to attention and grab a bag that Naruto assumed was her nin gear and ran out the door. Riku lazily got up and when he turned around and saw Naruto his face let up into a huge smile.

"Hey dad can I train with Naruto today!?" Riku asked ecstatically.

"No he has a busy day with a lot of things to do. Maybe tomorrow if he has some free time " Minato said.

With that said Riku began a slow sulk out of the house. Minato said "sometimes I worry about how lazy that boy is".

Naruto responded by saying "Well one of the smartest people I know is way lazier than him, and besides you said he was a master of fuuinjutsu that's good right?".

Minato sighed at Naruto's observation of fuuinjutsu "Naruto fuuinjutsu is just as powerful as ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu. However, a bonus for fuuinjutsu is that very few know it and can use it in battle. Now imagine if you were the only ninja in all the land that had wind affinity think of all the advantages you could have against opponents who know nothing about it. Not only is it a viable source of combat, but it can be a lot more effecting seeing as how every nin does not know anything about it" Minato said resigning himself.

Naruto gave of look of consideration before saying "You know I never really thought of it that way, maybe learning it wouldn't be so bad after all. How long does it take to learn?"

"Years, Riku is the youngest shinobi I know of to be considered a master of fuuinjutsu" Minato said feeling aghast that his eldest son wanted to learn such a complex shinobi art at such a late age.

"Huh, really? I bet I could learn it in a month" Naruto said with the upmost confidence.

"Oh really? Wanna make a bet out of it" Minato said in a sly tone.

"Sure what's the bet" Naruto asked eagerly.

"If I win you have to teach me elemental manipulation. Seeing as how it's impossible for you to win I'll teach you the hiraishin" Minato said while being sure to sound as if he is mocking Naruto.

Naruto slightly annoyed by the way his father was talking to him said "lets hurry and go to a training ground so I can show you some techniques. Besides I already know I'm going to win and since I am such a good son I'll teach you the rasen shuriken free of charge!".

Minato started to laugh from how much confidence his son had at such a unfeasible task. While trying to stifle his onslaught of laughter he grabbed Naruto and used his hiraishin to teleport them to one of the training grounds.

Naruto blinked at seeing as how they were at the training grounds before blurting out "How the hell did we get here".

"I used my hiraishin of course how else" Minato replied.

Naruto remained speechless before saying "I'm going to go into sage mode okay".

Before Naruto could start to gather Natural chakra Minato hit him on the back side of his head.

"OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto yelled.

"Remember the story you are supposed to stick too? You're not supposed to be able to know senjutsu simply blurting that out loud for the world to hear isn't that smart. Also you still have some seals on you that I need to remove".

Naruto was about to retort but realized he was really the one who made a mistake and said "sorry. Well why did you bring me out here if you didn't want me to show you".

"You can once I put up a barrier or two up" Minato said, and with that he pulled out three scrolls.

Minato said the three scrolls down on top of each other and started to make various hand signs. When he finished a purple barrier began to form around the entire training ground. Once the barrier was completely set Naruto said "alright what do you want me to show you?

THREE HOURS LATER

Minato broke the barrier and looked at his son. He had shown him nearly every jutsu he had under his belt along with showing him sage mode and bijuu mode. Little could be said about what he saw so he simply said he was impressed. What impressed him the most though was Naruto's stamina. After three hours of using all A-class jutsu's or higher Naruto only has used one to do drops of sweat during the three hour demonstration.

Looking around Minato such total destruction of the training ground. Realizing that he would have to put out a D-ranked mission to repair the grounds brought a slight sense of annoyance. Dismissing it though he looked at the sun and realized it was around noon. Naruto would be reveled to the village around five and his meeting with the clan heads was at one he realized his time was almost up with his son.

"Hey Naruto, I have to attend some meeting soon. Do you know the way back home" Minato asked.

"Yea I'll be fine besides I want to see how different the village is in this world" Naruto said putting on a small smile.

When Naruto began making his way through the village he was getting a lot of looks. He wasn't sure it they recognized him from the incident when half the village was trying to kill him or his similarities with his father. The majority of the village was the same before pein destroyed it but there was once section he never noticed before. That being a completely foreign district to him which held the Uchiha crest above it.

"This is the Uchiha compound... The one that got destroyed in my time." Naruto thought.

Curiosity getting the better of him he was about to go in when he saw someone he wanted to see so bad. There in front of him leaving the district was no other than his rival, first and best friend, and only person he thought of as his equal. Naruto thinking with his heart instead of his head ran forward and put his arm on Sasuke's shoulder.

Longest Authors Note know to man (Sorry about how big it is but if you read it you will figure out why).

AN: Well everyone here it is the firth chapter! I'm so sorry for the amount of time it took to get this out. After I got back from vacation there was a huge innocent at my company (Im a lifeguard during the summer to help pay a little for this and that. Luckily for me I have a full scholarship to the institution I go to). Anyway more than half of our staff quit and ended up working 60+ hours every week. After two and a half weeks I ended up getting a really bad fever from exhaustion and sun poisoning. After Another week I was finally able to fell good enough to start moving around my house. So if you were wondering why I missed my weekly upload that's why.

Anyways Thanks you to everyone who is reading this and an Even bigger thank you for everyone who is reviewing! I want to write my own book one day and this is really good practice I think so all the criticism really helps! Don't worry though I don't plan to be an author my major is biomechanical engineering so I know I'm not that great at writing but I really do enjoy it so I don't really think I will stop anytime soon. Anyway every three to five chapters I will try to answer the majority of the questions in my reviews.

First some people were curios to what I wanted the eyes to look like so image it looks like this in silver release so just image what it would like when sage and kyuubi mode fuse.

Second some people were a little upset with the way I portray Naruto. Now I am a big fan of the how but nowhere near able to create the persona of Naruto. When I look at Naruto I think of someone who has common sense and street smarts not someone who thinks analytically in situations. He can easily evaluate an opponent and find their strengths and weaknesses but he doesn't normally do so. Naruto normally charges blindly forward in fight and then changes his game plan if he needs to.

Third a lot of people were upset with how naruto was getting pushed around but believe me when I say it that his is one of the strongest Ninja in his lifetime according to the manga and anime. However, even in a genjutsu which he believed himself to be in I don't think he could every bring harm to any one of his friends for villagers in the leaf. So the reason he didn't go rampant is because he never would besides I like to think of Naruto as one of the physically strongest ninja but one that has a relatively weak mind when it comes to things with emotions. Naruto in my mind is the kind of guy who lets his emotions guide him more often than his thoughts.

Fourth thank you to everyone pointing out a couple of my mistakes. I wanted to say that Raisa was working on graduating from the academy not enrolling and when I mistook Naruto's team number that was slightly embarrassing so thanks for pointing that out.

Fifth there was a lot of controversy over a relationship but I'm sorry I will but on in there around chapter 12 or so. I would like it to me Naru Hina but as I stated a lot of people pointed out Hina never had Naruto in his life and the chances of them actually getting together are low. I know that a romance can make or break a fanfic but mine will just be brought up to give Naruto an Identity of a person coming from a world full of war to one of peace.

Lastly I will try to go over my previous chapters and revise them along with given them propter titles at some point but I'm really picky so that might be a little while before that happens. Sorry to my first readers who had to deal with all the grammer and spelling mistakes I am trying to get better but after writing over ten pages of materials the last thing I want to do is reread it two or three times to edit it. So again I apologies if I missed anything that makes reading my fanfic any less enjoyable.

Um I think that is everything else. Well summer ends for me soon but I will try to get the six chapter out by before next Monday so please stay tuned. And as always my dear readers I will be back with another one real soon!

P.S. I'm sorry if there were a lot of mistakes in this authors notes but it's around 3 and I just can't find the energy to review it before I release it tonight, today? not really sure what to call three A.M. haha.

SPOILER ALERT

SPOILER ALERT  
SPOILER ALERT

much much further down the road I plan on having a major war break. For now the fanfic will focus on family and friendship (something Naruto never really had much of) to give him a more fulfilling life. So eventually a war will break out where a powerhouse such as Naruto will be needed to end it. So yea if you were tempted to read this and it has ruined the fanfic for you I'm so so sorry but I felt I should give a general direction to where the fanfic is going now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The second Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, everything seemed to slow down. Adrenalin was coursing through his body while all of his senses focused solely on Sasuke. Slowly all of Naruto's surrounding began to blur while Sasuke slowly started to turn. Naruto began to hold his breath and was attentively watching every move Sasuke made down to the individual muscles.

When Sasuke finished turning around all he could do was look at the strange boy firmly grasping his shoulder. The look in the blond's eyes was one he never saw before. With a curious expression Sasuke asked "You alright? You look like you just saw a ghost".

Naruto saw Sasuke's lips moving but didn't hear what he said. All he could do was look into his eyes. The eyes of Sasuke were those that were always full with hatred and contempt. No matter how much Naruto scrutinized Sasuke he could find no resemblance of the boy he once knew. Physically he was indistinguishable but from one look, the body language spoke for itself. This was not the Sasuke he knew but one that knew the love of family and friends and cherished it above all else.

Sasuke began to tense a little bit from how intently the blond was fixated on him. Right when he was about to shrug the blond off he loosed his grip and all of his features relaxed.

"Sorry about that. I just ended up moving to this village and you look a lot like someone that I knew". Naruto said

Sasuke was more than puzzled how the blond face went from one full of emotions to a mask that covered everything but decided to just put it beyond him. He just returned from a three day mission and wanted nothing more than to see his parents and siblings. So with that he turned around dismissing the blond as he continued to the Uchiha compound.

Naruto could just stand there. A solitary man in the mix of busy villagers. Right before he could delve deep into his subconscious he felt a flick on his forehead. The flick was enough to bring him back to reality to see the anxious face of Lekki.

"You ok Naruto? You seemed like you knew Sasuke?" Lekki inquired.

"No. He just looked like someone I knew" he said somewhat wistfully.

"It must be hard" Lekki said.

"What is?" Naruto asked.

"Moving here to a new village surrounded by strangers. Hell it must be harder with the way me and otou-san have been treating you" Lekki said with a downcast face.

Naruto laughed a little bit and waved his arm dismissively. "Don't worry about it. Its fine I really don't mind, I was just shocked when I saw mom that I ended up running rampant throughout the village".

"Stop that I hate it" Lekki said.

"Stop what?" Naruto asked with the small smile he had dropping.

"Stop acting like what's happening doesn't hurt! I don't understand you at all! You forgive people no matter what they do to you. You have more strength then anyone I know but all you do is brush it off and act like an idiot!" she snapped. Gaining more than a few looks from people around her.

"You hungry?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Whaa..." was as far as she got before Naruto grabbed her arm and started dragging her though the village.

Lekki, more than speechless just let herself be dragged though the village by her elder sibling.

Eventually they stopped in front of a small ramen shop called Ramen Ichiraku. When they arrived Lekki pulled her arm away from Naruto and said "I'm not hungry".

"Sorry. I just wanted to talk to you somewhere a little more private" Naruto replied sheepishly.

Lekki still didn't really trust him but decided to enter the fray. She sat down and ordered something. Naruto followed suit and they both dug in. They both ate the ramen furiously and when she finished she turned to see Naruto looking at her with one of the widest grins from him to date.

"I'm so relieved you like ramen. It's one of my favorite foods to eat" he said off handedly.

"So. You said you will talk so talk. I want an answer" Lekki affirmed getting straight to the point.

Lekki noticed Naruto closing his eyes going into a deep thought. He was quiet for a moment before he said "Are you sure you want to know everything".

"Positive".

"Well let's start out where it all began. When I was growing up in my village I was ostracized. From my earliest memories I can remember being looked at like I was nothing more than a demon or nuisance. When the time came that I could walk and talk the orphanage I was staying at kicked me out. From an early age of six I was living alone and was forced to fend for myself. I probably wouldn't have survived if not for the village elder occasionally checking up on me. Since I was always alone I began to crave attention. I remember pulling pranks almost daily, because when people would scold me it gave me a sense of humanity. With me giving people a reason to hate me, it didn't hurt as much when they looked at me like I was a demon. Anyway I never had any friends growing up, it's not like I didn't get along with other kids, it's just that when I did the parents would make sure to keep their kid from me. When I was assigned a team I made my first friends. After a little bit of time I began to prove myself to them. Very slowly I began to be accepted for the accomplishments I made. After years I began to gain the trust of those around me until I was able to prove myself and become acknowledged by my entire village. The reason I accept anyone is because no one is perfect. Everyone has good and evil inside of them. Most of the friends that I have made hated me once so I try to give people as many chances as I can. I'm sorry if I don't act like things hurt, they do, but most of the time it's just feels numb. As for me being an idiot I don't know what you want me to say... I'm sorry"

With all of that said Lekki could do nothing but stare at her elder brother. She always thought it was hard for her to grow up. She was the daughter of the Hokage who had to perfect. All of her teachers and educators pressed her to her limits. When the time came that her siblings entered the world she could do nothing more than train. The attention of her parents were always hard to attain with them being busy with her siblings or village business. With her being the eldest she had to be the strongest to set an example and help protect the family.

"_I thought that I had the worst possible childhood. Forced into a position that I didn't resent but also didn't ask for. I have always been pushed by others but Naruto did nothing but push himself. I had all of the support I ever needed but he had none. How could I have been treating him the way that I have_" Lekki thought as a tear began to roll down her face.

Naruto saw the tear and gently grabbed her head and pulled it close to his chest. He let her sniffle and cry a bit before saying "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. Finding out that otou-san and okaa-san were not only alive but had more kids has been one of the happiest things I ever found out. I know that right now I'm nothing more to the family than blood but I want to be a part of it. I want to protect you, love you, and care for you. I want to be part of this family so let's not try to rush things and get to genuinely know each other" Naruto said soothingly.

Lekki pushed off Naruto's chest and looked at him. Lekki had only seen Naruto for a day or two but she knew that he already had a place in her heart. Her body reacted on impulse and without even thinking Lekki said "I love you".

When she did Naruto's eyes widened a little but then relaxed. A small smile played on his lips until he said "I love you too".

With all that said and done Naruto left money on the counter and the two got up and started walking. They continued to discuss things on the walk back home to get to know each other a little bit more.

When they arrived home Lekki was telling Naruto about some of the family vacations that they took yearly. When the two walked into the living room they could see Kushina in the kitchen making sandwiches. When she looked to see the two bonding a small part of her heart fluttered at seeing how well the two seemed to be getting along.

"Can I make you a sandwich for lunch?" Kushina asked.

When Naruto looked to see Kushina there was the small shock that passed over his face anytime he saw her. She assumed it would take Naruto a little bit of time to adjust until he was able to look at her and Minato without a hurricane of emotions trying free themselves.

"Yea that sounds great okaa-san. Can you make my favorite?" Lekki simply added.

"Sure and would you like anything Naruto?" Kushina asked sweetly.

Naruto was just staring at her trying to think of what to say. He never really did make many sandwiches. The effort of buying various products to make them was always more trouble to him than it was worth. He was racking his brain to think of something to say other than ramen when Kushina interrupted his thoughts.

"Why don't I just make you your otou-san's favorite?" Kusina inquired as if she read Naruto's mind.

"Sure that sounds great".

With that said Lekki and Naruto continued their small talk as Kushina went about making her two eldest children lunch. Like any mother she was intently listing to what her children were saying but acted as if she paid them no attention. Once she finished she brought the two their food and sat at the table with them sipping a cup of tea.

She pulled out a book and began to read it while shooting the occasional glance at Naruto to see if he liked the sandwich.

Naruto took one bite and stopped. He chewed once and Kushina could barely tell what he was thinking. Before she could asked if he didn't like it. He nearly showed the entire sandwich into his mouth and began to chew it. Once he was able to swallow he reached for the glass of water Kushina provided him with and said "Thank you so much for the meal. That was the best sandwich I ever ate".

Kushina could do nothing more but let a smile form on her face. She never was thanked as much for her food by anyone other than Naruto.

Lekki finished her sandwich and said "You can't keep thanking okaa-san and otou-san every time they do something for you. You look like an idiot" Lekki mused.

Kushina shot her a look but understood what Lekki was trying to say.

"She is right Naruto. Here were family and while a thank you is always pleasant to hear, it's not necessary to give" Kushina lectured.

Naruto sighed and said "Right right I understand just give me a little bit of time and I'm sure I won't stick out as much".

After a couple more minutes of small talk between the two Lekki stood up and said "Sorry but I have to go. My two teammates are home and the three of us are rarely in the village at the same time". Lekki said and saw a small flicker of emotions pass across Naruto's face but decided it would be better to ask him about it later.

A few moments after Lekki left Kushina closed her book and looked at Naruto.

"Do you have any plans for today other than the meeting at five?" Kushina asked.

"No" he replied.

"Well than I know what we can do for the rest of the day until five" Kushina said as if she was thrilled.

Naruto looked at her and raised an eyebrow from Kuhsina's sudden enthusiasm.

"We can go shopping for you! We always bought clothes for how big we thought you would be at the time, but now that you're here I'm sure you would like to get some things that suit your tastes a little bit more" Kushina said enthusiastically as a bright smile lit up her face.

"Sure that sound great" Naruto said with an every growing fascination at how well his mother seemed to know what he was thinking or wanting for that matter.

Kushina grabbed her purse and left a note on the table that said her and Naruto would meet Minato at home around four. With that they set out.

Naruto was always one for practical use, so when Kushina wanted him to get more than shinobi gear he was forcefully dragged by his mother muttering things like 'children should be grateful that their loving parents are willing to go shopping with them' for the majority of the beginning of the trip.

Kushina was horrified when Naruto wanted to buy shinobi gear with bright orange, but he was adamant when he said he would wear this or nothing when the time came to do missions. She eventually gave in and bought him the shinobi gear he wanted.

However, Kushina was winning the war by making Naruto try on a variety of clothes in which she bought a few she thought 'looked good on him'.

As the evening began to wind down Naruto was carrying a mountain of clothing forcefully clearing as path as he walked behind his mother in the busy streets. They were headed back home and Naruto was more than happy to be finished 'shopping'. With Kushina he ended up buying ten times the amount of clothing he had in his old life. The clothes he was carrying were so heavy that he ended up needing to push some chakra in his muscles so he wouldn't strain himself.

Once the two got home Naruto just threw the clothes on the ground thinking that he would get to the task of putting them away another time. Kushina walked into his room and said "get ready to go to the meeting we are leaving in fifteen minutes" she said in a chastising manor.

"In fact why don't you wear these?" Kushina said pulling out a shirt full of fancy designs with the uzumaki crest on the back along with khaki pants.

Naruto knew better by now to argue so he put on the clothes that his mother gave him. Once he was dressed he went out into the living room to see the whole family there.

The feeling was serine as Naruto looked at his family dressed up. Looking at his parents and siblings he felt a sense of belonging. Naruto saw Minato do a quite head check wordlessly mouthing the name of everyone he passed until he stop at Naruto. He gave him a big smile and said "alright is everyone ready to go?"

"Yes" everyone replied simultaneously except for Naruto who said yes after everyone else did. Lekki look at him and said "idiot" while trying to stifling a laugh.

With that said Minato opened the door and one by one the Namikaze family walked out of the door. Kushina come out last and Minato closed and locked the door as they walked to the main square in the village.

As they walked nearly everyone in the village cleared a path for them bowing slightly as they walked by. Naruto felt strange because everyone they passed would stare at him.

Eventually they came to the center of the village where a stage was set up. Naruto began to follow his sibling to the front of the crowed but was stopped by Minato's hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Minato asked slyly "you are coming with me on the stage" he said with a smirk.

Before Naruto could protest Minato put his arm across Naruto and led him up to the stage. He stood there and waited for people to stop talking before he began.

"Thank you everyone for coming here today. I can see that many are you are curious to who this is next to me. Let me first tell you that yes he was the shinobi who caused all the alarms to be raised a few days ago"

A few murmurs broke out.

"The name of 'Minato gestured to Naruto' is Naruto Namikaze"

With that there was an uproar the second Naruto was introduced to the crowed. Many were whispering and with all the gossip there was little to no cohesion in what everyone was saying.

"Please quite down" Minato ordered more than an requested.

After a few minutes and the voices died down Minato began again.

"This here is my son Naruto Namikaze. At first we kept his birth a secret because we didn't want him to be targeted by individuals seeking to harm our family. The day Naruto was born we sent him far to the lands of the east passed the village of the mist. There in foreign lands we wanted him to be raised until peace between the villages were restored to ensure his safety. However, during his stay at the village we sent him to it was raided and its populace killed. Naruto managed to survive and was adopted by a neighboring village without our awareness. There he was raised until he was able to uncover the truth about his past and return home to us. Now that he is back I would like you all to welcome him home as I and my family have".

After the speech there was complete silence as the crowed began to mull over what they were told. Naruto began to have a sense of rejection until her saw a familiar face smile and begin to clap. Sasuke Uchiha was the first to start as the entire village followed in applause. There were many shouts of welcome home and other kind formalities.

Naruto face which was neutral at first turned into a grin so big as he began to wave to everyone. Minato began to walk off the stage and gestured for Naruto to follow. As he followed his father so did his family in tow. Many people, girls especially tried to talk to Naruto but were silently dissuaded by his family making a barrier around him.

"Why don't we eat out tonight?" Minato suggested.

"I had made plans for dinner but seeing how low likely we are to have villagers outside of our house, eating out sounds wonderful" Kushina offered.

"Steakhouse?" Minato asked.

"Steakhouse" Kushina confirmed.

With that they started walking off to the commercial district of Konoha with more than a few villagers curious about the new addition to the Namikaze family. After a few minutes Naruto noticed a few familiar figures heading straight towards them. There, walking straight up to Minato was a woman Naruto never saw before followed by Sasuke, Itachi, and a young girl who looked strikingly similar to the woman.

"Good evening Kushina" said the women.

"Good evening to you as well Mikoto" replied Kushina shortly followed by her adding, "would you like to join us for dinner at the steakhouse?".

"That sounds lovely" Mikoto said.

With that the Uchiha family joined in on the Namikaze circle with them going to greet Naruto.

As they continued to walk Mikoto came close to Naruto at said "It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto. My name is Mikoto and this here is my eldest son Itachi 'gestures to Itachi', over here is Sasuke, and lastly this is Kiyo.

Once Mikoto finished introductions the group arrived at the steakhouse. When they went inside they were given a table large enough to accommodate the entire group of ten. The majority of the talk around the table revolved around Naruto who did his best to answer what he was asked.

Eventually the food they ordered came and everyone began to cook their meat. While waiting for the food to cook Sasuke who hadn't asked a single question asked "did the village you live at have shinobi rankings?".

"Uhh, yea" Naruto responded.

"Would you mind me asking what rank you were given" Sasuke asked with the indication that he didn't really care.

A tick marked formed on Naruto's head "_only Sasuke would find a way to piss me off_" he thought as he said "I was ranked as a chuunin" Naruto said dryly.

With that said everyone at the table looked at Naruto. His siblings looked dumbfounded except for Raisa who had a grin.

Sasuke immediately began laughing at his response and said "Who did you piss off to prevent yourself from increasing your rank. I saw you when you raided the village you had..." was as far as Sasuke got before his brother lightly tapped his forehead with two fingers.

"Sasuke you're being rude" Itachi said with the same uninterested expression that all Uchiha had.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who for a second. There for second at most her could have sworn Sasuke activated his sharingan. Sasuke dropped his eye contact and then continued in his usual uninterested etiquette.

Raisa blurted out "onii-san do you have problems with being a ninja too?"

"No no. But when I was your age I had a lot of trouble" he replied.

"Really?! I have problems with chakra control but no one can help me, can you?" Raisa asked with a tone of desperation in it.

Naruto's perked up a bit at that and said "I know exactly how to fix that problem".

Everyone at the table turned towards Naruto at that statement.

"Can you really help Raisa" Minato and Kushina asked at the same time.

"Yea, she had the exact problem that I had when I was younger I know exactly how to fix it" he said with the utmost confidence.

Before anyone could express any happiness at the new news they were abruptly interrupted by Sasuke saying "Let's have a duel Naruto".

"Sasuke!" Mikoto snapped.

Naruto rested both hands behind his head and leaned back "Sure. Anytime anyplace" he said smugly.

Sasuke smirked and said "why not tomorrow?".

"What you're too scared to have it tonight" Naruto said with an ever growing ego.

"Nothing of the sorts. I just wouldn't like to spoil a good meal I ate" Sasuke countered coolly.

Naruto screwed his face a little at how little Sasuke seemed to care about their fight when he was the one to propose it. When he was about to retort to Sasuke's claim he felt an ominous presence looming near him. He turned to look in the direction to see his mothers hair flailing wildly with an evil grin on her face before saying "Naruto dear, please don't be so brash at a dinner of family and friends. You understand what I'm saying, right?" Kushina asked.

Naruto didn't really understand what he did wrong but began to nod and say "Yes of course. I'm sorry" as he replied.

The rest of the dinner went off without a hitch. Many were curious about the village Naruto grew up in and Naruto being unsure how to reply was mumbling until Minato spoke up by saying 'I'm sorry but Naruto isn't supposed to talk about that'.

The evening winded down and eventually their waitress came with the bill. To his surprise everyone but Kushina and Mikoto got up the second it came and started heading for the door. Unsure of what to do he just sat there until it felt like a weight began to press into him. The air in the room got think and he felt an unearthly pressure radiating from both Kushina and Mikoto.

"Mikoto, you paid last time it is my turn to treat you" Kushina said.

"No no I should be able to treat the beloved family of the Hokage" she countered.

The two begin to argue more intently giving off the feeling that they wanted to kill each other more than to pay for the meal. Naruto was still sitting there paralyzed not sure what to do before he felt a tug on his shirt to see Riku.

"Let's go Naruto, they will be arguing for hours over this" Riku said.

Riku lead him outside where the rest of his family and the Uchiha's were waiting.

"Tomorrow at noon we'll fight at the third training ground" Sasuke said before turning and following his two sibling who Naruto guessed were walking home.

When he turned to face his family he saw more than a hundred villages, the large majority being shinobi blocking the path to their home. Minato had a nervous laugh before backing up and muttering under his breath "grab a hold of me".

Naruto and his sibling did and were instantly teleported to the living room of their home.

"Looks like the duel with Sasuke was a good idea actually Naruto. The entire village is curious about you so it looks like a display of your abilities is enviable." Minato said with a sigh.

"I'll head back to disperse the crowd and put out an announcement about the duel tomorrow. Hopefully this will sate the curiosity of the villagers" Minato stated with a level look at Naruto.

Just as quickly and suddenly as Minato arrived to the living room of the house he vanished just the same. There Naruto stood with his three sibling all with the same look on their face. Naruto was more than curious at what his sibling were all thinking before Lekki said "Okaa-san and Otou- san won't be getting home until like tonight" half asking half stating.

"Yep seems like it" Riku agreed with a huge grin on his face.

"Then let's get started. While you and Naruto bathe we'll get everything set up" Lekki offered.

"Sure once we finish too I'll get the snacks ready" Riku offered.

Unsure what his siblings were talking about he spoke up and said "What are you guys talking about?".

"Movie night!" all three trilled in unison.

With that Riku lead Naruto to the bath room where the two began to bathe. There Naruto got more than his fill of answers from Riku about how children would have curfews and that they rarely got to stay up late. The concept was foreign to Naruto of why they would want to stay up late. He always tried to go to bed early because when he stayed up late Naruto would be exhausted the entire next day.

Also the concept of someone telling him when to go to bed felt so foreign. Naruto always made decisions for himself and the idea of someone making them for him didn't sit well. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the concepts of being a part of a family with decisions not being based solely around himself.

Once they finished bathing they left the bathroom and headed to their rooms to put pajamas on with Riku shouting down the hall that they were done. In his room Naruto found a pair of pajamas from his shopping excursion he inspected them before putting them on. It was a plain blue tee with the pants having cloud patterns on them.

Eventually he finished and walked into the living room to see it refurbished like a fort structured around the television. Once he arrived Riku gave Naruto a grin and said "wow Lekki and Raisa sure outdid themselves this time" while he marveled the fort.

Riku then headed into the kitchen and put a bag of popcorn into the microwave. He then got chips, dips, and various other snacks and setting them around the television fort.

Once Riku finished he sat down in the fort and began to flicker through channels until he found one playing horror movies all night.

"This look good Naruto?" Riku asked while gesturing to the television, snacks, and fort.

Naruto didn't really think much about it. He never tried anything like this before. It felt childish to build a fort and watch movies until late at night. Even though everything seemed like an overcomplicated process to watch a movie to Naruto there was an alluring feeling to it. He sat down next to Riku being in the middle of the fort and watch the credits of the horror film that just ended. He heard his sisters exit the bath and head to their rooms.

After a few minutes they come out in pajamas and they too entered the fort. There wasn't enough room for all four of them and Naruto thought "_must have forgot to make extra room for me._"

Surpirsingly though Raisa just claimed onto Naruto and laid on his back with her head resting on his. Lekki and Riku got close to Naruto and the close proximity gave him a comfort he never felt before. Just being so close to the family he never had brought pure euphoria to Naruto's mind and body.

"Just in time you two the movie is about to start" Riku said as he started to shovel handfuls of popcorn into his mouth.

"A horror film Riku? You know Raisa gets scared from them" she said in a chillingly manor.

"I'm not scared!" Raisa proclaimed.

"Fine but if you get scared you are not sleeping in my room then, alright?" Lekki questioned.

"Fine!" Raisa snapped.

Naruto chuckled a little at his siblings antics. The movie begin and first real memory of family was forever engrained into his mind. The movie had a few jump scares where the siblings would bicker amongst themselves of who was 'scared the most'. During scary parts Raisa would cover her ears and bury her head into Naruto's back. After an hour or so the movie came to a conclusion.

The group of children yawned and Lekki said "We'll clean up tomorrow, lets head to bed Okaa-san and Otou-san should be getting back anytime now".

Once Naruto got to his room he lied down. A small rain poor began and the drops hitting his window helped to get him to fall asleep to the continuous sound of nature lulling him to bed.

XXX

In the middle of the Night a loud strike of thunder plus the frantic opening and slamming of a door woke him up. He heard a pair of feet sprint down the hall and his door was swung open. A figure slipped in and closed the door behind them. Being more than tense Naruto's muscles began to coil in anticipation when the figure spoke up "can I sleep with you onii-san" came the pleading voice of his youngest sister.

"Why would you want to sleep in here? You have your own bed" Naruto said.

"Please I'm sc..scc..scared. The lighting...please" she stuttered with her voice shaking. There was nothing short of pleading in her tone so Naruto let a small smile on his face and said "sure climb on in".

The feeling of Raisa climbing into his bed laying on his arm and hugging his body was extensively nerve racking. Never before has had allowed or dreamed of someone to be in such a close proximity to him while he slept. The trust and love Raisa already gave Naruto seemed to scare him slightly. The thought of allowing himself to completely trust another scared him a little. Sure he trusted people in his old life, but they were to an extent. Both his sensei's would be incompetent at times so he would never end up investing too much in them. Kakashi would never arrive on time and on occasion never show up at all. His pervert of a teacher could end up dropping everything in order to find 'inspiration' for his books. He trusted his friends with nearly anything but since his fallout with Sasuke he stopped creating strong emotional ties to others. The bonds Naruto had with other were strong and would life a lifetime, but he never allowed too much emotional dependency on others.

With Raisa laying next to him he began to truly understand kinship. A family was so much more than people bound by blood. They were those that you could always trust. Those that would do anything for you. Those that cared for you. Those that wanted nothing more for you to succeed and would stop at nothing to help you do so. This is what a family was meant to do. This was what was denied and stolen from him his entire life. A happiness never experienced by the blond shinobi started in the pit of his stomach. The feeling spread throughout his entire body and for the first time in a long time, he was completely content.

The pure bliss he was feeling was only slightly interrupted by a crackle of thunder followed by the flash of lighting. The storm caused Raisa to shudder against his body and the desire to make her fear's go away outweighed all other thoughts that were running through his head. He slowly began to release his wind chakra to create a small barrier around himself. The act hollowed all noises but allowed the sound of a reminiscent breeze to fill their ears. Looking down at Raisa he saw her eyes go wide from the soothing chakra that was sheltering her from the outside world.

"Thanks onii-san" was all Raisa said before her eyes drifted shut and her mind was carried off to the sanitary of her dreams.

Naruto continued to funnel his natural chakra out of his system for as long as he was conscious. Even after sleep claimed him Naruto was unconsciously keeping his chakra cloak around the two guaranteeing his youngest sibling a peaceful sleep devoid of her fears.

AN: Well my most wonderful readers I think I should start his off by saying... DRUM ROLL PLEASE!

I'M SO SORRY!

Well I said I would get this chapter uploaded in a week or two from the last one but it appears to have taken me two months...yea I know that's really bad of me and I'm sorry. I'll not going to lie and say I didn't have time but due to a series of unfortunate events I have not been able to dedicate time to my writing. The first week of college is kind of like a free week and instead of using that time to write I spend it doing all sorts of activates. Once classes started It took me a lot longer to run into a grove for work since on Wednesday I have not only three lectures but two labs. Once I found my grove midterms came around and I forgot all about this. After midterms I had probably the worst month of my life. I got the flu, then after I get better I put myself into the hospital from riding a motorcycle (nothing broke but was on crutches for a week and everything was sore), then I got a respiratory infection. Now I know these are just excuses and I was more than able to find time to write but I just couldn't bring myself to it. But now I'm better and I'm in my grove I want to start spending time writing. So again I'M SO SO SO SO VERY SORRY. I actually almost forgot about this until I got an email from fanfiction from a PM. Asking if I was ok and was going to continue the story or give up on it. It warmed my heart to know that someone was actually waiting on my writing. From that PM I went to finish this chapter with newfound vigor! Anyway my point is if I promise a chapter by a time and I don't deliver send me a PM and ask me what's up. I promise that I will respond (please don't give me a free review for an update status inquiry just message me). Anyway I tried to edit again but instead of printing this out and editing it I ended up just reviewing it on my computer so if by any chance a lovely individual would like to beta read this story of mine you will have my gratitude. That's it for now and as always my dear readers I'll be back with another one real soon! (Two weeks max!).


End file.
